


【银土】浊色之女王蜂

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题是坂田银时X土方十四郎，为原人物背景设定。《浊色》共分为三部曲，女王蜂是第一部，全文约为5万字。这是个比较欢乐的故事，希望大家能够喜欢。故事的开端是坂田银时斩断了土方十四郎的剑，从还刀开始的一系列案件，两人的关系有了突破性 的进展。





	1. 1

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P1 

文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 wlmq 

监察山崎退站在副长土方十四郎的旁边，正在报告屯所附近的情况：“上次打倒近藤局长的银发男人，就是万事屋的老板坂田银时，在门口站了几个小时了，说是……一定要见到副长你，今天已经是第三天了。”

“啧，不用管他。”土方十四郎正端坐在小桌前写着毛笔字。嘴里叼着的香烟时不时地飘落烟灰，他撇了撇嘴。

“可是……  
“恐怕你必须要去处理一下。”冲田总悟不知道什么闪进房间的，阴阳怪气地说：“银发怪人天天到新选组门口，已经干扰公务了，要我把他抓起来吗？”  
“吵死了！”土方猛地将笔扔进砚台，站起身来向院子走去，兄弟们正在院子里操练，看到副长后更加卖力挥舞着拳头。

大门外，一个银白色头发，穿着祥云图案长衫的男人双手抱拳靠墙站着，腰间带着一把木刀，身旁还立着一把刀：棕红色的刀柄上刻着细密的纹路，还镶嵌了一颗蓝色宝石，在夕阳的照射下闪着夺目的光芒，虽然没有看到刀身，却也能感觉到戾气。

“坂田银时，我不去抓你，你自己反到送上门来了。”土方瞪着他道。  
“办得到的话就试试看。”银时循声望去，半开玩笑地说。

“你到这儿来要干嘛？”  
“找你啊”  
“我可不记得和你有什么事说。”土方从口袋里掏出一支烟，不耐烦地点燃，“别到这儿晃了，总悟那家伙一直想找机会把你抓起来呢。”

“堂堂真选组副长，没有刀可不行吧！”银时嘴角扬起一丝有些得意的笑。  
“你这魂淡！”

一句话刺到土方心头，不由怒火中烧，他冲过去揪住银时的前襟，将银时按在墙上，香烟的火几乎戳在那人的脸上了。就在上星期，因为近藤老大求爱不成反倒被这个天然卷耍的颜面尽失，他为了报仇终于找到坂田银时。

土方输了，真选组灰头土脸地回到了驻地。更让土方受挫的是，他那把用了三年的钢刀，被斩断了。和坂田银时的打斗中，他就感到深深的压迫感，对方斩过来的每一刀似乎都是拼尽全力的。那一招乾坤斩，从上至下劈过来，明明是挡住了的，可就在刀锋碰撞的那一瞬，银时血红的眼睛像野兽看到猎物一样注视着他，此时耳边突然传来钢刀断裂的声音。

“喂喂……弄断你的刀不好意思啦，我这不是给道歉来了嘛！”虽然土方的肘部把银时的胸口抵的很疼，但是他没有任何抵抗。  
“谁说过需要让你道歉了？哼！“土方松开银时的衣领，将手插进裤子口袋，“你走吧！”  
“给你！”银时抄起靠在墙边的刀，朝土方扔了过去。

土方反射般地抓住刀之后纳闷地问道：“什么意思？要决斗是吗？”他咬着牙低吼道，右手扶在刀柄处，身体前倾着，做出了即将拔刀的姿势。

“这把刀是赔给你的。”坂田银时挠了一下脑袋，嘴角扬起一丝歉意地笑容：“如果你要报斩刀之仇，随时欢迎你来砍我。我住的地方，你知道的吧？”他缓缓地从土方身边经过，那无神的赤瞳似乎在下战书。

“喂！你这是什么意思！鬼才要你赔啊！”  
当土方十四郎反应过来朝银时大吼起来的时候，银时已经走出十多步开外了，并没有转身，只是朝后挥了挥左手，风将那头卷发吹得更乱了，那人的长衫也随风飘舞着。夕阳，将那头银发染成了橙色，渐渐消失在土方的视线里。

“土方，万事屋老板呢？”冲田总悟尾随着土方走进和室，好奇地问道。其实刚才土方经过道场回来的时候，他就发现土方神色有异了。  
“回去了。”土方将刀放在身边，点了支烟，调整了一下呼吸，拿起毛笔又准备开始写字了。  
“唔......？”那把刀非常瞩目，毕竟大家都知道土方的刀被斩断了，而新的刀还在申请，土方表面粗枝大叶实际上是很细腻的人，他怎么也不肯用替代品。所以，总悟立刻就注意到了土方的新刀。“老板给特地你送了把新的日本刀，感觉很微妙诶......”

“呃！”土方心头一颤，手也变得不听使唤了，硬是把“真选组”的“真”字中间少写了一横。“你少多管闲事！你那一组人这个月的训练考核不达标的话，你就切腹吧！”  
总悟根本没有理会土方的警告，而是从地上拿起了那把刀拔开了三寸，翻来覆去地看着：“土方，这把刀不错诶——”  
“当啷！”  
刚才发生了什么？  
总悟挺直腰背，惊得面无表情，而刀已经回到了土方十四郎的手里，他的右手按在刀柄上——刀已入鞘！烟雾扶摇直上，些许烟灰又洒在了宣纸上，他警告道：“臭小子不要随便碰别人的东西。”  
“十四！十四在吗？！”门外传来了近藤勋的声音。随着门开，近藤那魁梧的身躯在地板上踩出了沉重的脚步声。  
“今晚上在城东有个行动，你带十个弟兄去一趟。”

“又是那帮攘夷志士吗？！”  
土方一听到有行动就立刻兴奋起来，整天呆在房子里练字，人都要发霉了。他土方十四郎的手，可不是用来握笔的。 

“不是不是”，近藤挥了挥手，继续说到：“这是个走私犯团伙，他们是寄生在攘夷志士和天人之间的杂碎，只要能赚到钱什么都能买卖。有线报说今晚他们会在城东的一个仓库里给攘夷志士交货。”

=====================================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P2 

“什么货？”冲田插嘴问道。  
“具体什么货不清楚，但这次桂太郎会亲自去接货，这也是一个逮到攘夷头目的好机会。”近藤停顿了一下，看了看冲田：“你也去，和土方一起去，把走私犯和桂一起抓回来。”  
“这个仓库很久没有人用了......”总悟拿出手机搜索了一下，若有所思的歪着脑袋。  
“怎么了？”土方问道。  
“没什么。”  
“行动时间定在夜里两点，大家先睡一会儿吧。我现在去调配人手。”近藤说完便离开了房间。

怎么可能睡得着…...  
土方仅脱去外套，随意地躺在榻榻米上，侧身便看见银时送来的刀，蓝宝石即使在夜里也很夺目。“欢迎你随时来砍我。”闭上眼，那双时而透着杀气的赤瞳立刻浮现在脑海里。  
“魂淡，我迟早要去砍你。”土方心里默默地念着，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛。

坂田银时在没有工作的时候，夜里基本上都是要出门的。神乐和偶尔留宿的志村新八会霸占那个破电视，还有个重要的原因：他一个20岁出头的男青年整天窝在家里也是不可能的。小酒馆，小钢珠店都是他常去的地方，当然前提是他口袋里有钱的情况下。夜店？两年前忍不住也会去，没办法啊，他是正常的男人啊，当然有想女人的时候。但是自从神乐和新八来了之后，去那种地方就显得有些不太方便了。家里还有个巨型宠物，只要他身上沾染了女人的脂粉气息，就会狂吠个不停。然后嘛，那两个孩子就会对他骂个不休。渐渐地，也就不再去了。

八月的夜晚，风有些凉了。银时已经喝地七八分醉了，步履不稳地走在街上，一阵风吹来他忍不住打了个喷嚏，揉了揉眼睛，环顾四周才意识到现在已经了深夜了，路上除了野猫野狗像幽灵般出没以外，已经没有人会在这个时间外出了。他抬头看了看天空，半圆的月亮带着一个美丽的光晕，他咧着嘴笑了，自言自语道：”明天.....又是个好天气....嘿嘿.！“

忽然，不远处传来打斗声，银时下意识地握住腰间的洞爷湖循声望去。警灯闪烁的地方距离银时站的地方两条街，从喊杀的声音判断出大约有二三十人。银时喉咙干得像要着火，吵闹声似乎令他的胃也开始翻滚了，他不悦地皱着眉头，摇摇晃晃地朝那边走了过去。

”副长，外面的这些人很难缠！仓库里面人数不明！”  
”副长！暂时没有发现桂太郎！“  
“副长！他们今晚出手的是一批手榴弹！！我们需要支援！“

对讲机不停地响着，土方根本没有时间回复，因为他被两个忍者打扮的职业杀手围住了。这可能本来就是个圈套......一个针对真选组的圈套——土方十四郎心头浮上一片阴云，这些人无论是武功还是装束，或是战术，都显得非常专业。土方握紧手里的剑挥舞着，同时避让着对方的攻击。

人手明显不够啊……其中一个杀手佯攻，另一个则使杀招。土方被这两个人纠缠着脱不了身，在这种人数和实力都悬殊的战斗中，胶着下去会完成兄弟们的伤亡，想要下令撤退又有些不甘心。一刹那的分神，右边佯攻的杀手突然朝他的左肩刺了过来，他身子向另一边微微倾过去，却被左边的杀手刺进了肩甲，巨痛和血腥味一起弥漫开来。

土方几乎听到了骨头被刺穿的声音，非常疼，疼得他连握剑的手都在发抖，鲜血顺着胳膊流下来，温热粘稠。刺伤土方的杀手在抽回剑的同时，另一个人双手握剑朝他的头劈了下来，土方十四郎咬紧牙关用尽全力举起剑挡在身前。虽然挡住了这致命的一击，右肩却承受不住如此力道的攻击，剑被摔在了地上。

“土方十四郎，受死吧！”刚才刺他的那个杀手低声道。  
他居然知道我的名字！土方心头一惊，来不及再想什么了，他已经看到了死神挥起了镰刀——那两个杀手同时举起剑，向他砍过来了，土方嘴角一阵冷笑：我才不要死在这种地方！他挣扎着想要去拿掉落在一米之外的剑，但似乎已经来不及了——！

对方手起刀落，身体却没有感到疼痛。  
“你们这群疯子！不让人睡觉了吗？”醉意十足的吐槽，伴随着杀气快速地移动过来，挡在土方的身前，用手里的木刀硬生生挡住了砍下来的剑。  
“坂田....银时？”土方意外地看着那白色的身影，“你怎么会在这里——！”  
“给你的刀要好好拿着！不要让它掉落在地上！“银时将地上的剑用脚背踢起来，朝土方甩了过去。土方左手接过刀，会意地笑了笑。

突然加入了新的目标，两个蒙面杀手立刻与银时纠缠起来。不一会儿，仓库发生了剧烈的爆炸声，瞬间火光冲天。原来有人朝仓库发射了榴弹，又引起了仓库的连环爆炸，战斗双方的避让不及，被热浪冲散开来。土方用剑撑着地面站了起来，四处张望着寻找凶手，但是却不见人影。 

这气味......好甜，银时天生一个对甜食敏感的鼻子，那甜腻的气味来源于爆炸的地方，银时猜测道：那仓库里大概放的有糖吧！

==========================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P3

“土方，这样炸掉不就好了。我叫大家撤退了哦。”  
只见冲田总悟扛着他那门炮，从旁边的巷道闪了出来，看着满身是血的土方十四郎面无表情地说道：”受伤了？......真是丢脸诶。你这幅样子要怎么抓到人？”

“混蛋！谁叫你开炮了？”土方怒骂道。  
“诶？万事屋的老板，你果然和桂是一伙的，这样也好，省去逮捕你的麻烦，我就地解决掉吧！“他说话间就用炮对准了银时。 

银时不屑地冷哼了一声，风一样闪到总悟的身后，剑从总悟的两腿间刺了过去：“臭小子，下次再用你的炮对着我，我就把你下面这门炮砍下来。”  
“里面的人恐怕早就逃走了。”土方有些生气地说。

“各位兄弟注意啦！目标已经被摧毁，大家撤退！over！”总悟停顿了几秒，无所畏惧地从腰间拿出喇叭朝着火的另一边喊道两遍，然后淡定地朝前走了几步：”土方，如果真是攘夷志士的话，迟早也是要处决的。这件事你记得写报告哦，我这就先撤了。 ”

银时几乎是惊异地看着总悟就这样丢下受伤的土方走掉了，战场上刚才还闹哄哄的人群，大概因为爆炸双方都受了伤，真选组的成员趁乱撤退了，杀手们也消失得无影无踪。坂田银时揉了揉满头的银发，托刚才战斗的福现在酒也醒了一半，太阳穴却跳动地比刚才还厉害了。

“走吧！“银时走到土方身边，把他手里的刀硬夺了过来，将他的左胳膊架在自己的脖子上，不一会儿，白色的团云外套上便沾上了不少土方的鲜血。感觉到土方似乎在抗拒，银时瞪着他警告道：”你的右肩伤的很严重，我要带你去医院，如果不想以后都无法举起这把刀，就给我老实点！“

土方不甘心地看着银时如刀镌刻出的英俊却强势的侧脸，把“拜托你了”这几个字硬生生吞进肚子。沉默地顺从，没办法不顺从。右臂疼痛难忍，可能也伤到神经了，连右腿都渐渐使不上力气。

到医院的时候，因为失血过多土方十四郎的意识已经很模糊了。他被送进手术室后，银时撩起衣服的下摆看了看：左腿汩汩的血流出来，慢慢朝外科门诊走过去。他郁闷地嘀咕着:唉，要不是我多喝了几杯，他们怎么可能砍伤我……

护士是个非常温柔的大姐，等处理好伤口，离开医院的时候，他才注意到那把嵌了蓝宝石的刀还在自己手里，不由地笑了起来，抬头看了看渐渐鱼白的天际线感叹道：这么快，天就亮了…… 

土方住院了，医生说肩膀的伤至少要住一个月，但是他简直一天都住不下去。每天医院的盒饭味道都差不多，按时吃饭睡觉的生活根本不是他。土方仰躺在床上，连睡觉的姿势都受限制，右手受伤是最让人生气的。不得已，开始学着左手吃饭，左手拿烟让他常常烫着自己。

手术的第二天，近藤勋就带着弟兄们来看他了，除了冲田总悟大家都安慰他很快就能归队之类的话。但大家都有工作，很快豪华病房就剩他一个人了，每天看垃圾电视剧循环放着，到土方心里却在想着那天行动的：近藤老大一句话也没说，他虽然是表面大大咧咧，其实是个心里有数的人。探病的时候有好几次想问的话都被近藤用眼神制止了，只是不停地交代让他安心养伤。这样无聊的日子，转眼过了好几天。

有人？！土方敏锐地察觉到门被轻轻地推开了。右肩的伤打了很厚的绷带，这让他连起身这样简单的动作都很吃力，慢慢地坐起来下意识地摸着床头——十多年来他的剑一直都在寝具旁，有时候放在枕头下，对他这样一个武士来说刀像生命一样重要。

然而，床头空荡荡。土方十四郎心头一沉，想起了那天是被坂田银时拖到医院，然后的事情就全然不记得了。没有武器傍身且受伤孤身一人在病房，他感觉到腋下凉浸浸的，决定先发制人，“如果是来杀我的，不必藏着了，这里只有我一个。”

“喂，你到底得罪了多少人啊？”随着脚步声的临近，病床边的帘子被撩开。银色自然卷在阳光的照耀下非常扎眼，一袭白色的团云长衫，单手扶着腰间的木剑，无神的死鱼眼总有些看不起人的样子。“是我送你到医院的嘛，今天特地来看看你死了没有，嘿嘿！”

“我可没那么容易死。”土方啧了一下，对坂田银时的到访显得有些不耐烦：“探病就不必了，你和那个桂的关系一天没有查清楚，你就有可能是攘夷志士，立场比较敏感，请回吧。” 

银时瞥了他一眼，然后慢慢地凑近土方的脸，赤色的瞳孔正目不转睛地盯着自己，土方十四郎觉得有些不自在，只得往后靠一点保持距离：“嗯？要干什么……？”

“喂，警察都这么无情的吗？我救了你一命诶。”银时将手搭在土方的左肩上抱怨道。  
唉.....真是麻烦！土方将他的手甩开，不情不愿地说了句：“那天，谢谢你了。”

银时看着土方的闹情绪僵硬的脸，不由地笑了起来：“你真是有趣的人啊！”  
“少胡说八道！“  
“那把送给你的刀，暂时还是放在我这里吧！”银时不客气地坐在病床边，看着窗外流动的云，“反正现在这种情况，给你也没办法用的吧？”  
“........”

===================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P4

“所以，快点好起来吧！”银时脸色漾起了一丝奇怪的笑容，“对了，昨天那些人，和攘夷志士没有关系，和桂更没有关系。我在现场并没有看到有攘夷志士的影子，和你战斗的是一群受过特殊训练的战士。”

“你这.......魂淡！果然和桂是一伙的，呵呵....我说呢，你怎么会那么巧也在那附近。我一定要把你——！”土方十四郎瞪着眼睛骂道，还没等他骂完，银时就将他按倒在床上。

“受这么重的伤骂人还那么有劲吗？！”如果是在平时，要制服土方十四郎绝非易事，但是现在，银时只用了五分力就牢牢地控制住了局面：按住土方的左肩，然后用右腿压住他的双腿喝到：“你到底有没有听到我说什么？你有骂人的功夫不如好好想想情报到底哪里出错了！”

“你给我让开！魂淡！放开我！”土方大声叫骂道。他试图挣扎着，但右肩的伤被扯动引起了剧烈的疼痛，他眼角抽动了一下，鬓角和脖颈都渗出汗珠。

“你还真是个无脑的笨蛋！救了你还要被你骂，不知好歹的笨蛋......”即便是受伤的土方，挣扎起来也犹如困兽般力大，银时烦躁地皱了皱眉，干脆翻到床上用自己的重要压制他。“我要是攘夷志士的话，早TM杀你了！”

土方忽然不说话了，咬着牙浑身颤抖着，呼吸也变得急促起来，额头上豆大的汗水淌了下来，连耳根都红了，大概是伤口又撕裂了，他呻吟道：“混蛋！快......滚开！！”银时望着因疼痛而扭曲的俊脸，不断扭动地下半身想要挣脱的土方，心底竟涌现出一丝征服的快感快感。他眯起眼睛舔了一下嘴唇，冷笑了一下：没想到大名鼎鼎的鬼副长也会露出这样的表情来......

哐啷！是门开的声音  
“副长！副长！都是我不好！我应该争取和你一起去的！”还没有来得及反应撞门的声音，那个哭哭啼啼地人影已经地闪进病房了。

“你们......？”山崎君扑到病床前，立刻僵住了，一脸的眼泪和汗水都顾不上了。他不知道该怎么整理眼前看到的情景：万事屋老板整个人压在土方十四的身上，按住他的左手让他动弹不得，土方脸色一阵红一阵白，汗水浸湿了领口，眼神也变得有些模糊。

“山崎....君，快点.....”土方如同看到救星一样向山崎求救，然而山崎却向更危险的地方理解了眼前这一幕，他愣了一下，沙哑着嗓子胡乱答道：“我.....我什么都没有看见！我什么也没有看见！”然后以比刚才更快的速度向外冲了出去。

银时也被搞得一头雾水，稍有松懈，土方就用腿部的力量将他翻到床下了。“哎.....痛啊！”银时的伤腿先着地，比他想象地要疼得多，他重新坐到床边，盯着脸扭向一边的土方，嘲讽地笑了起来：“喂，你刚才......硬了吧？只是轻轻碰到而已，这么敏感吗？”

“你马上给我滚出去！”土方的脸微微一红，立刻下了逐客令。  
“啊啊.....好好！这就回去了，家里还有几个人等着我呢！”银时轻轻地活动了一下左腿，然后慢慢地向门外走去。

土方闭着眼睛直到听到关门声，才又慢慢地起身。不为别的，疼痛难忍加上烟瘾发作，需要尼古丁来安慰。近藤大概知道这一点，才特地安排他在单人病房。他瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟，确认护士还有一个小时才会过来，他放心地从病床边上的抽屉里拿了一支点上。窗户被护士关上了，土方只得下床去重新打开，但是却看到意外的景象： “啊！！那家伙——！！” 

地上的斑斑血迹鲜红地触目惊心，那是银时的血。

土方心里暗暗地骂了一声，猛吸了一口香烟，无心理会一屋子烟雾缭绕， “那天，他的衣服上，一定也沾了不少我的血吧！土方看了看受伤的右肩，望着窗外发呆。

===========================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P5

坂田银时从医院出来，肚子就开始叫阵了。向北迎着风走十分钟，不一会儿就到了位于歌舞盯镇一个不知名的荞麦面馆。这里的荞麦面劲道而且分量很足，还有许多意想不到的口味。但是银时今天到这里来，除了吃面还有其他的目的。

"先生，您的炸小黄鱼面。"一个样貌清秀的服务生，礼貌地将面和餐具放在他的面前，微微行礼准备走开的时候，“喂！你等一下！”银时却一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“先生.....？”服务生有些囧地四下看了一眼，确认周围没有人之后，用餐盘挡住脸小声说：“银时，你放开我，这次我不会跑的。”

待服务生在他的面做好之后，紧闭着双唇严阵以待。银时则报以同样的眼神盯着对方，扣了扣鼻子：“哼！这店里灰尘真大，害得我的鼻炎都发了，你说怎么办？叫老板娘出来说话！”

“银时，不要这样。”服务生面露难色：“智子去送太郎去医院了，现在店里就我一个人。”

银时趁他说话的间隙猛吞了几口面，“嚯嚯，假发，几天不见，连孩子都有了.”  
“不是假发，是桂！孩子是智子和亡夫生的。话说银时，你终于肯了吗？和我一起干吧！总有一天我们会把那些天人赶出我们的国家。我们——！”

银时被汤烫了一下，他做了一个暂停的手势，端起旁边的茶灌了几口：“今天找到你想问问你，三天前的晚上在城东吉祥街仓库的火并，你知道吗？你——不是又找走私上买了什么武器吧？”  
“嗯？不是武器，是药品。前几天有个叫东云次郎的商人找到我，说有好东西出货。谈了两次，但是价格出得很高，我实在不好意思再加重智子的负担了。”

“你到底有没有去交易啊！”银时对他的爱心泛滥可没有兴趣。  
“没有。”

“有人举报你和走私商交易，昨晚上真选组行动了。但是好像是个圈套，仓库没有开打，不知道里面有些什么人。既然你没去，那是谁告诉真选组的呢.......看样子是有人想铲除真选组，然后把罪名扣在攘夷志士的.....头上？”银时若有所思的喃喃自语道。

“那真是太好了。”  
“诶？你说什么？“  
“只要能赶走天人，打倒幕府的走狗，多少屎盆子扣到我的头上都无所谓。银时，一起干吧！  
已经有人拉开战幕，我也要开始迎战了！”

“请加油！”银时看着壮志满怀的桂，愣了几秒后，站起来向门外走去。  
“银时，等一下！”服务生追了过来。  
“等我有空的时候我会认真考虑和你一起攘夷的，现在我要回去了。”  
“荞麦面550日元。”  
“我不会告诉真选组你潜伏在这里，也不会告诉你的弟兄，你在这里打工还兼职照顾寡妇。”  
“......”

桂站在门口，看着渐渐走远的银时，冲着他的背影扯着嗓子叫起来：“我会等着你的！”那个天然卷慵懒没正形的男人，是囚禁了自己灵魂的野兽。他不是忘记了自己曾经“白夜叉”的绰号，而是故意不去想起。血的味道，已经深深刻在他的生命里了，不可能会忘记。坂田银时，他怎么可能就这样颓废下去。 

“我当然会等着你。”桂轻声说道，然后将银时吃了一半的面端进后厨。

“这么早，怎么能睡得着？”

银时在漆黑的房间里瞪着眼睛盯着天花板。just we 乖巧地站在床边，借着月光能看到它有些轻蔑的眼神，指针才到10点半的位置。往常的这个时候，他还在外面神游，打游戏喝酒闲逛都能搞到一两点钟才回来。神乐和新八非说什么他脚受伤了不能出去，还让定春堵在门口，他只能无奈地回到房间“睡觉“。这都好几天了，天天吃了晚饭不一会儿就被赶进房间，他摸了摸肚子：好像长胖了不少诶。真是受不了！！

“魂淡！快.....滚开！”  
银时心里轻轻地荡漾了一下。到现在想起当时的情景，还是会下意识地笑起来，虽然知道土方是因为伤痛才会露出那种表情，但看到他咬着牙挺着，眼睛和脖子都湿漉漉的，还有压在他身上感觉到的肌肉的力量，“谁都忍不住会心猿意马吧！银时嘟囔着，在土方反抗的时候，自己的大腿处明显感觉的那是.......

那家伙，不会是真有感觉了吧？！

糟糕啊.....  
银时强迫自己忘掉这件事，蹑手蹑脚地起身去壁橱的暗格里找出珍藏的小黄书，打着手电胡乱地翻看着：大胸才是王道，没错！这个的腰好性感，腰？土方的腰.....肌肉线条也不错的样子...... 

呜哇啊！——！银时胡乱把书塞到枕头底下，整个人蒙在被子里烦躁地翻动着：不行不行！银时你在干什么！想女人就去找一个吧，对着大老爷们发什么情！不可能，你有这种嗜好吗？和男人一起小便你都嫌恶心，现在你在干什么！那不过是男人打闹的一种方式嘛！平时和新八，不，以前和桂还有高杉他们一起裸泳什么不都没事吗？我可能是太久没有......！好吧！现在就出去解决一下，就不会胡思乱想了！对！

哗啦——  
和室的门突然被拉开，正在看电视的神乐和新八都吓了一跳。银时铁青着脸，头发乱哄哄地支棱着，眼睛充血的厉害。  
“银桑？你穿好衣服要去哪里？有急事的话我陪你去吧。”  
他忽然想起晚饭的时候新八说今晚会留宿万事屋。

===================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P6

“银酱哪里都不准去！”神乐严肃地命令道，连定春都非常警惕地瞪着他。  
“我要出去一趟，去办一件只能我一个人办的事。”煞有其事地说着就往外面走去。自认为伪装的很好，他可不想让这两个孩子看出他春心荡漾。

躁动的街道，躁动的人群，躁动的心。

常去的小酒馆里，人多如往常。银时瞄了一眼，又看到那个穿黑色西装的上班族每天的这个时候都在那里，调戏漂亮的陪酒小姐富春；还有一个半老徐娘在给一头肥猪倒酒，那头肥猪经常偷偷地摸陪酒小姐的屁股；还有几个社会小青年，整天无所事事晚上泡在酒馆里，讲着黄段子.......

烧心，想要做某事的念头越来越重，压得他快喘不过气来。银时挠了饶头发，这自然卷经常打结也让他烦恼不已，如果能变成直发就好了。直发......像土方那种又黑又顺的直发，就好了。呃！他用手拍了拍脸：你给我清醒一点！他这样想着，加快去花街的脚步。

浮世院里的姑娘很美，银时空洞地眼神扫视着，留下了青子。简单交流，喝酒，然后.......，这些是流程。青子穿着很简单（暴露）的衣服，陪银时喝了几杯，银时瞥了一眼女孩隆起的胸部，然后是白皙修长的大腿.....。半小时过后，银时觉得有点醉了，但是该站起来的地方却没有反应，这让他有点恐慌了：要上战场了枪却出了问题！刚才还血冲到脑子里，现在却像一潭死水。银时心一横，把青子按倒在榻榻米上。但是脑海里竟然浮现出上次按倒土方时的情景，整个人吓得弹出去一样倒退了好几步。青子坐起来，呆呆地看着他不知道发生了什么事：“请问.....”

银时惊出一头冷汗，至少靠墙坐了一分钟，然后给女孩行了一个大礼：“对不起！我忽然想起还有事！这是费用，真的对不起！”他把钱放在酒桌上，快速地整理了一下衣服推门出去了。银时懊恼地望着楼下灯火斑斓，朝地上啐了一口，我可能真的中邪吧........

漫无目的地在街上走着，银时并不清楚要去哪里，单纯不想回去而已。顺着小巷的纹理一直向前，偶尔也在小钢珠店门口观望一下，但他还是停不了向前的脚步。许多人从身边擦肩而过，商贩的叫卖声此起彼伏，银时却像个游魂一样穿行在街道上。

前面有一栋高大的建筑，霓虹灯的字在黑夜里很是显眼，银时抬头一看，忍不住捂着脸傻笑起来。 

江户中央医院？

我还真是病得不轻，竟然走到这里来了。门诊部早已停止营业，住院部只有几个房间的灯还亮着。都走到这里，不上去看看，那还是个男人吗？他这样想着。银时习惯性地摸了一把腰间的剑，径直走向住院部大厅。 

夜里12点半，走廊里安静极了，除了偶尔有护的人进出外，能清楚的听到轻微的鼾声。土方的房间没有亮灯。银时站在门口，忽然变得犹豫起来：话说我半夜跑到这里到底想干什么啊……

忽然，房间里传来病床吱扭作响的声音，似乎还有捂着嘴发出的叫声。银时愣了一下，赶紧去拧门把手，但是门被反锁了！“土方十四郎！土方！”大叫了几声没有任何回应，但是床摩擦地面执拗作响声音却越来越大了！

银时右手握紧洞爷湖的刀柄，朝着门一脚猛踹过去。一声巨响之后，银时打开病房的灯，熟悉的一幕出现在他眼前：在城东仓库和他打斗的那两个杀手，刀已出鞘在等着他了。

土方被绑成粽子一样，直挺挺地躺在病床上。坂田银时的出现，让他又意外又惊喜，然而嘴巴被堵着的只能发出含糊不清的口音。

银时和土方对视了几秒，突然冷笑了起来，连表情也变得很鬼畜了： “你们两个这是干什么？不是要杀他吗？费那个劲儿捆他干什么？ 他现在受了重伤，要杀他不正合适吗？”土方十四郎真是没想到银时会这么说，不顾一切地扭动着身体表示抗议。

“土方十四郎，陛下要我们带他回去。”说时迟那时快，其中一个蒙面人已经朝他扑了过来，日本刀反射出一道道寒光。银时和他们交过手，大概知道他们的攻势：两个杀手默契很好，总是以相反的方向刺向他，不管往哪一个方向躲闪都有被刺中的可能，银时不停地移动才有还击的机会，然而这种应战法非常累人，尤其是腿伤未愈的情况下。

病房外骚动起来，大概是刚才银时踹门的时候被人投诉到医院了。脚步声和喧闹声向这边聚集过来，还听到有人打呼报警。那两个人大概也不想暴露吧，并不想和银时一决高下，其中一人退到后面把土方从病床上拖了起来，准备从窗户逃脱。

可恶！银时暗暗地骂了一句，他必须要快速结束战斗。独立作战的刺客战斗力明显下降了，银时猛地朝对方的胸口刺过去，对方只顾用刀来挡，他瞅准时机朝那人的肚子踢了过去，一刀刺过去将对方的肋骨刺穿，顿时血流如注。刺客倒地，银时举起刀朝窗户边上的另一个正在“搬运”土方的人扑了过去。 

土方此时趴在窗户上半边身子都露在窗外动弹不得，稍有不慎就有可能掉下去。

银时此刻最担心的是窗外有人接应，他情急之下大声呼叫起来：“救命啊，快来救命啊！”这个蒙面人看到不断地有人聚集过来，而伙伴已经倒下了，估计意识到自己不是银时的对手，竟丢下土方从窗户上跳了出去。

========================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P7

好沉......  
银时几乎是使尽全身力气才把土方从窗户上弄下来，这时候医生和护士也赶了过来，帮他把绳索解开后，大家才注意到银时竟然浑身是血时都吓得不轻。几分钟后，在土方的床位旁边就加了一个病床。

当医生把银时的衣服解开后，土方愣住了：那解释的后背上赫然一道20多公分的刀口，应该是刚才被杀手砍到的。然而那新伤下面还有许多旧伤，那些伤疤像是昭示着主人多么勇猛一样，让土方看得心惊。左腿上前几天的旧伤也因为那致命的一踹重新裂开了，鲜血染红了绷带。

忽然，病房里弥漫着一股香甜的气息，甚至盖住了血腥味。这味道……！！银时立刻警惕起来。

“松田医生，你看这个人......怪物！是怪物！”被银时刺伤的那人倒在地上，皮肤迅速的老化萎缩，特别是脸部已经变成了蜜蜂的样子，两条腿完全退化了。 

“蜜蜂....?”松田和护士门被眼前的蜕变惊呆了，“这无疑是外星物种，活着的时候能保持人性，而死了之后就会恢复原来的样子。

“这是.....什么东西？！“土方和银时的心里都被厚厚的疑云笼罩了。  
大约40分钟过后，一切恢复了平静。被医生强行关灯的病房里，沉默地两个人各自僵持着：银时想到自己神游到这里的原因觉得开不了口，而土方对这个第二次救了他的人也说不出谢谢。

“你怎么会在这儿？”还是土方忍不住先开口了。  
“......换药。”  
“少骗人了，换药的话在门诊大楼就可以了吧？跑到住院部来干什么？”  
“........”

见银时不回答，土方轻轻地叹了口气说：“他们想抓我回去大概是想胁迫近藤加快剿灭攘夷志士的进程，然后另一边再倒卖武器给桂那伙人，这样从中占便宜吧！“

“你也注意到这一点了吗？那些外星人？”银时稍微放了点心。

“嗯，攘夷志士那帮笨蛋，他们的智商只限于想杀了我，怎么可能想到来绑架我。”  
“你——哎哟！”听到土方又开始说那种话，银时猛地转身想和他辩一下，结果扯到背上的伤口，忍不住叫了一声。

“笨蛋！不要乱动啊！你......不要紧吧？”土方呵斥道  
银时紧紧咬住牙关才能忍住呻吟声，“那杀手说陛下要求带你回去，你有什么头绪吗？“  
“还没想到。”

房间里又沉寂下来。病床距离不过50公分，空气中银时能清楚地听到彼此的呼吸，他举起自己的右手，借着外面的月光呆呆地看着，刚才把土方从窗户上抱下来的时候，自己的掌心还留有碰触他的感觉。隔壁床的土方正面朝窗户背对着他，大概也没有睡吧！唉！你什么时候变得这么磨磨唧唧的？考虑清楚后银时坐了起来。

“嗯？你又干什么！” 

土方正在思索到底是谁设计要抹杀真选组，被子忽然被轻轻地掀开了。他吓了一跳，等反应过来的时候，那人已经在他身侧躺下了。因为右肩受伤根本翻不过来，土方急得叫起来：“喂！你变态吗？干嘛和我睡一起！魂淡！这么挤根本睡不下两个人吧——！” 

“吵死了！我又不是现在要睡你，你安静一点！”银时手一把抱住土方的腰，稍一用力土方就不作声了。

土方十四郎人生中遇到的最大囧事，就是被一个男人抱着睡觉。银时放在土方肚子上的手微微发凉，大概是刚才失血的原因吧。银时因为疼痛而不均匀的呼吸，对土方来说却是极大的威胁。虽然银时的手并没有乱动，但是他依然紧张地脖颈处浸出汗水。 

“你还真是爱出汗的体质呢！”他喃喃地说道。银时的脸轻轻地贴了土方的后劲窝，属于这个男人的体味和淡淡的烟草味扑面而来，但奇怪的他并不讨厌这个味道。

“你要敢乱动，我杀了你哦！”土方警告道。  
“只要你不乱动，我就不会乱动。”

“你.....不要贴的这么紧啊！”  
“快睡吧。”

刚才吃过药的银时，已经开始犯困了。不到五分钟，土方听到身后轻微的鼾声，他想去拨开银时放在腹部的手，没想到被银时一把抓住手腕。尝试挣扎了几下，结果被抓得更紧，耳边传来滚烫的气息：”别动，再动的话发生什么事情就别怪我哦。”

“竟然在装睡......”  
土方咬着牙恨恨地道，被抱住的背部的温度很高，银时应该有些发烧。夜渐渐深了，经过刚才那一闹确实觉得有些疲惫了：“毕竟是因为我才受的伤，就让他任性一下吧.....“。

土方十四郎睡得很沉。 

梦里面被蛋黄酱包围着，很暖很舒服，散发着怡人的香气，连阳光都是金灿灿的黄色，土方忍不住笑了：“太好了.....真是太好了.....”，今天的阳光似乎特别刺眼，四周突然来了许多人，是真选组的弟兄们啊.....为什么他们的表情看起来那么凝重呢？土方想要问问大家发生了什么事，却怎么也发不出声音。

“近藤老大，我们真的要一直看着他睡觉吗？让我给他一拳吧？”冲田总悟一脸鄙视地看着病床上还在睡觉的人。 

“副长.......怎么会？”山崎退面色发青，眼前的画面是在太震撼了，他嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦半天才说了几个字。

================================================================

第一节 重要的是道歉的态度 P8

“没想到有人会来暗杀十四......是我太大意了，应该派护卫过来的。”近藤望着窗外有些自责地说。

“近藤先生，土方为什么会和——”总悟的话还没说完，本来就显得拥挤的病房又冲进来了两个人。

“银桑——诶？！！！“只见志村新八双手抱头，像见了鬼一样大叫起来。  
神乐眯着眼睛盯着病床，也跟着叫了起来：“银酱是个变态！！”口齿不清地骂完之后就朝外面跑走了。 

病床上，银时的脸贴在土方的脖子上，只露出一头银色卷发。被紧紧抱着的土方还在睡着，似乎很享受对方的攀附。在病床边围成一圈的七八个人，都不知道该怎么理解眼前的一幕。忽然，那一团乱七八糟的银色卷发动了几下，探出脑袋木然地看着围观的人群，然后又看了看旁边的土方，竟然闭上眼睛继续睡觉。

房间里出奇的安静。  
“土方十四郎！攘夷志士攻进屯所了，快起来啦！”  
冲田总部突然走到窗前，一把掀开被子，然后从身后拿出喇叭，以最大音量嚷嚷起来。这一招果然有效，土方一个激灵醒了过来。诶？虽然被子被掀开了，为什么不觉得冷？土方看到抱在自己胸口上的手，冷汗都吓出来了：银时的手紧紧抱着土方，连腿都压在土方的大腿上，这种姿势想想都觉得羞耻。

“不.....不是的，这是个.....是个误会.....嘿嘿.....”  
“十四，该找个人来照顾你了。”近藤勋语重心长地说。

“为什么我需要人照顾啊？！”  
“土方先生，下次我会带避孕套和润滑油送给你祝贺你找到另一半。“总悟冷冷地说。  
“避孕套和润滑油要拿来做什么？！都说了是个误会啦！”

“副长，那个.....那个很痛吧？”山崎退一脸担心地看着土方。  
“你给我滚蛋！再啰嗦回去切腹吧！”

“你没事就最好了，那我们就先回去了。”  
“你们......！我都说了这是个误会啦！” 

近藤勋把一大包慰问品及几瓶蛋黄酱放在床头的小桌子上，然后在土方语无伦次地解释声中，一行人就这样离开了。他觉得血都要从头顶喷出来了，一拳打在银时的脸上：“你TM的快给老子醒醒！”

“土方先生！请你住手。”新八大声喝道，连忙扶起晕头转向的银时，看到那缠着的绷带还是忍不住担心他。

银时这才彻底清醒过来，揉着被打的脸嘟囔着：“条子真是无情啊，都一起睡了还真能下得了手啊！” 

“谁和你一起睡了！你不要说这种会让人误会的话！说到底，不是你非要挤过来一起睡的吗？为什么我要被局里的人误会！啊啊啊 ！我该怎么办啊！你这个魂淡！要跟我一起去解释清楚！” 

银时慢腾腾地回到自己的床上躺下，盯着天花板应道：“我坂田银时做事情从不解释。”

大概是注意到新八一直盯着自己，土方的脸有点发热，他烦躁地从抽屉里掏出支烟点上不在说话了。  
“银桑，你决定要做个变态了吗？”新八的眼睛已经好几分钟没有离开过土方了。

“我做了什么就成变态了？你在胡说什么啊？”银时瞪着他。  
“和土方先生......睡了的事情，我暂时不会告诉别人。”

“只是和他一起睡觉，还没有睡他呢！干嘛要栽赃给我！”  
“什么叫还没有？”土方忽然激动得插嘴，丝毫没有意识到掉进了银时的语言陷阱。

“银桑，土方先生都承认了，你还不承认吗？”  
“我什么时候承认了，你们！！”土方抓狂道。

“ 要怎么跟神乐说，你自己去想吧！”新八继续说道，“你是老板我们无权说什么，到我们还是希望你能想清楚.....”还没等银时回答，他就沮丧地离开了。

“喂，你准备怎么办？那两个孩子生气了哦！” 见银时背对着他没有说话，土方忍不住问道。

“我？自由散漫惯了，他们怎么想我无所谓。你还是想想自己的处境吧！”  
“还不都是你害得！变态！两个大男人抱在一起睡觉，想想都恶心！”土方恨恨地说。

“喂！差不多行了哈，只是抱了抱你，又不是抱了你！再说老子恶心，现在就侵犯你哦！”

坂田银时的语气可不像是开玩笑，土方竟然有些后怕地闭上了咒骂的嘴。


	2. 浊色之女王蜂  第二节

第二节 给人家的东西不能再拿回来 P1  
文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

早上8点，太阳刚刚升起。青草还挂着露珠，湿润而微凉的空气让人精神为之一振。一个男人赤裸着上身，站在樱花树下一遍又一遍挥动着日本刀，他已经气喘吁吁却还是不肯休息。肌肉紧实的腰背彰显着力量，肩胛骨随着每一次动作像奔跑中的猎豹一样滑动着。黑色浓密的头发全部汗湿了，那一撮V字刘海也因为他时不时用手背擦汗以很狂野的形态耷拉在脑门上。  
"真是痛快！”出院后一天没有耽误就开始训练了，虽然很累，但是土方十四郎觉得心神非常愉悦。

真选组的早餐时间，饭厅里闹哄哄的。近藤勋和冲田总悟以及土方十四郎三人按照老样子坐在一起，自从土方十四郎出院以后胃口就变得超好。近藤勋是早已习惯他吃饭的那个嗜好——不管是米饭还是拉面都会加入蛋黄酱搅拌均匀后再开始吃。但是冲田总悟却不怎么也忍耐不了了。

“土方先生，你不要一直搅拌好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想看着像吃XX的人在我对面津津有味地吃XX。如果你要继续倒我的胃口，我就要告诉大家你和老板——。”  
“好！！”土方当然知道这个小恶魔要说什么，他只好立刻答应了这让他无比难受的要求。

总悟非常满意土方的回答，接着漫不经心地说：“土方先生，上次万事屋老板送给你的佩刀呢？从你出院我就没看到了，你把它藏在哪里了？不要的话，给我吧！”

“.......对了老大，局里给我打的刀呢？下来了吗？”土方故意岔开话题。  
“诶？刀吗？已经退掉了，我看到你有了一把了，所以......”

“土方先生，那把刀很不错哦。你不想用的话，就给我吧！我愿意用这把刀和你换。”总悟非常有诚意的将自己的刀双手捧起来递到土方十四郎的面前，然后一脸诚恳的样子看着他，引得周围的弟兄们全部将视线转向他们。  
这个小恶魔绝对是故意的，绝对是故意的！！

“我什么时候说过不想要的，好刀当然要留着！我不会跟你换的。”土方瞪着他。

“那你的刀在什么地方？”  
“为什么我要告诉你！“  
“十四，后天要去将军府参加一个重要的会议，没有刀可不行，要不就先去库里领一把先用着？“近藤说道。

“不.......”土方不想用临时佩刀，拿着很不顺手。  
“你要是实在不想把新刀拿出来用的话，要不土方先生就不去了吧，我来代替你作为副长和近藤先生一起去。”总悟脸上荡漾起鬼畜的笑容。  
“诶？”土方愣了一下，看着那盘黄橙橙黏糊糊的米饭陷入了沉思。

真是无聊啊.......  
万事屋里安静地让人发慌，已经好几天没有生意上门了。神乐和新八一起出去闲逛了，这个时段的电视节目只会让人觉得更无聊。坂田银时靠在椅子上，把脚放在办公桌上，望着窗外发呆。不知不觉好几个小时过去了，太阳转化了位置，以更优雅的姿势照进了房间。墙边某处反射出耀眼的光芒，他忍不住眯起眼睛。  
那把镶嵌着蓝宝石的刀鞘，像是故意引起银时的重视，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

自从第一次交手把土方的刀斩断开始，他那藏青色的眼睛，大V刘海以及倔强紧闭的嘴唇就时常萦绕在银时的心头。抱女人的时候，他很清楚那并不是属于他的女人，所以从不抱任何期待。但是土方不一样，那天抱着他的安心感觉，是从来没有过的。他身上的气味，他的体温，都让银时觉得那个人应该只属于他。

但是.......  
土方好像很讨厌这样。  
那种程度的碰触其实只是试探，土方如果不是因为受伤，是不可能允许他这么做的。

这种陌生有奇怪的情感，到底是……，原本赔给土方的刀，鬼使神差地又回到自己的手里，要怎么样再给他，银时一直都没想好。把刀拔出来仔细端详了好一会儿，无奈地叹了口气，还是又放回了原处。

既然阳光这么好，还是出去走走吧！银时随意地揉弄了一把本来就乱哄哄的卷发，提起洞爷湖就往楼下走去。

“哟。“  
“喂！干嘛一声不响地站在人家门口！”  
银时被吓了一跳 ，不是因为有人突然出现，而是出现的人竟然是土方十四郎，地上已经有几个烟头了，看样子等了好一会儿了。

“你......你不会是来盯梢我的吧？我真的没有和桂联系，早就不是什么攘夷志士了。”银时慌忙地解释着。  
“盯梢那种工作不用我来做。我找你有点事，那个，方便的话到你屋里去谈吧！”土方的语气怪怪的，反倒让银时觉得紧张。  
“请进。随便坐吧”  
“不坐了，就站着说吧。”  
“所以呢，有什么事？“

银时回到老板座椅上坐下，全神戒备地看着土方。刚才还在想着他动摇得那么厉害，他就突然出现在自己面前了，一时间不知道该怎么应对了。  
“上、上次你救了我，谢谢你了。”土方差点咬到舌头。

“哦.....，那你是不是准备了几十万元支付我的医药费呢！”

===================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再拿回来 P2

“当然不是！”  
“嘴皮子话就不要多说了，怪恶心的。你来找我到底什么事？”土方显得有些窘，银时反倒看不惯了。  
“就是，上次在医院的时候，你不是....不是——”土方在门口的的时候想了许多种开口的方式，但现在脑子里仍然一片空白。

“诶？不会吧！”银时看他那神态猜到几分，立刻接着说道：“哈哈哈哈哈，被我抱着睡了一晚的事啊，我已经忘了！如果下次遇到真选组的人我会跟他们解释的！你不用担心那么多啦！”

嘭！哗啦啦——

银时感到有一阵风吹过，然后就是头晕目眩地疼痛感，他这才意识到自己的头被土方按在桌子上了。土方想起这件事就气得要命，这家伙还哪壶不开提哪壶：“既然忘记了就不要再提了！！以后记住不管看到谁都不要说多余的话！”

“知道了知道了.....疼....”银时重新坐好了，摸了摸有些乌青的脸颊：“咳咳，你接着说。”

土方重新点了支烟，艰难地说：“就是你送我去.....医院的时候，是不是带走了什么....什么东西之类的。”这时候他忽然看见墙角立着的刀鞘，那深蓝色的宝石他印象很深。“就是那个.....”

“呃.....”银时立刻明白了土方为什么这么别别扭扭的了，他把刀拿起来故作依依不舍地样子：“这把青鬼刀本来是赔给你的，但是好像你不太喜欢啊......”

“也没说不喜欢。哎呀！就问你一句话，到底还给不给我！”土方不想和他再周旋下去了，干脆把意图直接说出来。

“哼哼，原来如此。”银时忽然得意地笑了起来，他走到土方的身后，将刀横在他面前轻声说道：“我不是说了吗？这个刀本来就是给你的，将来就算是拿着这把刀来砍我，我也随时恭候。”

土方的脸一阵红一阵白，咬着烟嘴都变形了，猛地用手抓住了刀柄。“喂！等等！等等！”银时看到他真的生气了，一旦刀被拔出来了可就真的难以收场了，他情急之下一把抱住土方，扣住手腕不敢松手。这种抱法叫做仙人扣，只要双手紧扣神仙都跑不了。土方的胳膊没有办法挣脱，只好左右甩动身体，一不小心刀又被甩到了地上。

两个人都愣住了。  
“坂田你快点放开我！”土方将烟吐到地上低吼道。

“都给你说过了，不要让刀再掉到地上！”银时眯着眼睛看着他滚动的喉结和锁骨处湿漉漉的全是汗水。

“要不是你抱着我怎么会——”  
“你还真是爱出汗的呢！”银时隔着衣服都能感觉到土方滚烫的体温，紧贴着背部的衣服已经有些润了。

“是男人就和我打！你这算什么！？”背后那人的心脏剧烈的跳动声，像是天边的雷一样滚滚而来。

“你两次当着我的面把刀丢在地上，我很生气！“  
“你到底想怎么样？！”  
“我想——这样！“

银时轻微放松了手劲，扭过土方的头猛地吻了上去，然后趁他还没有反应过来将他推到在桌子上。粗鲁又甜蜜的吻，土方因为太震惊了脑子一片空白。银时霸道地探入他的口腔，强迫对方的舌头与他交缠。失去重心的身体，被银时压制着——上一次就为自己那反应而羞耻，这一次绝对不能......

“啊！！”  
银时的嘴里剧痛了一下，他稍一松劲儿，土方就挣脱了。舌头被咬破了，银时捂着嘴疼得眉头紧皱，血还是顺着唇边滴落下来。

“别动！”  
银时的脖子感到一阵发凉，原来是土方用刀正指着他的喉咙。  
“你太野蛮了。”银时的眼神中跳动着情欲的火焰，看得土方心里有些犯怵。  
“下次我会温柔一点。“  
“这种事再有下次，我会杀了你。”  
“无所谓。”

银时说话的态度真的是无所谓的。他那种有些悲怆的眼神，直直地看着那藏蓝色的瞳孔。

“为什么要做这种事？”嘴里血腥味弥漫开来，土方忍不住咽了下口水。

“我坂田银时做事从来不解释。”他轻声答道，邪魅地笑了笑，“嘿嘿.......，你既然尝到我的血的味道，那下次就换我来尝你的血了。”

土方把刀缓缓地放回鞘内，沉默了一会儿，把刀放在桌子上：“刀，还给你。我不要了。”  
“送出去的东西，我从来不回收的。”  
“那你扔了吧！”

“哦~~，这样啊。那我还得扔到真选组驻地啊，那个叫总悟的孩子，好像对我和你的事情感兴趣，我会把刚才发生的事详细说给他——”

“好了好了！我知道了，刀我拿走！” 土方瞪着他，“以后别让我看见你。”他拿起刀向门外走去。

背后传来不友好的关门声。银时擦了擦嘴角的血，自嘲般地说道：“我到底在干什么啊...."

竟然被男人吻了.....！怎么可能！  
是怎么回到屯所的土方都记不清楚了。一回到寝室，就立即走进洗漱间。已经刷了好几次牙了，还是能感觉到那家伙血的味道在嘴里久久不散，危险而充满诱惑的味道。他呆呆地望着镜子里的自己，掩饰不住的慌乱令他有些厌恶自己。他下意识地轻轻地摸着嘴唇。

沾染到那人的温度和力量，为什么洗不掉？

==============================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再拿回来 P3

“我说土方，你在干什么啊！你这个样子很恶心诶！”

从土方十四郎回到屯所，冲田总悟就发现了他的样子很奇怪。一路跟着他去洗漱间，在墙侧一直用鄙夷的视线偷看着他不停地漱口。

“总.....悟！？”  
“刀，取回来了诶！”总悟看了看墙边立着的刀。  
“是。你、你找我有事？”  
“有东西给送你，跟我来吧！”

“什、什么东西？”每次总悟说要送东西的时候，都会让人有不好的预感。土方擦了擦脸，跟在他的后面。

此刻，土方十四郎的心里狂风暴雨，谁靠近他都有可能被杀。双眼充血地瞪着总悟：“这.....些是什么东西？你送.....我这些是要做什么？”

避孕套，润滑油，男形器具，夹子......五颜六色的堆成一座小山，摆在土方的面前。

总悟却一脸淡定地说：“上次你住院的时候，我说了要送你这些的。我觉得你以后会用得着。一点——”

“心意”二字还没有说出来，土方冲上恨恨地给了他一拳：“两个选择，一是立刻马上把这些玩意儿烧掉，二是东西留下你去切腹吧！”

“我现在就去切腹。”总悟一咕噜从地上爬起来，边揉着脸颊边向外面走去。

外面的走廊里传来脚步声，土方手忙脚乱地将这堆东西装进口袋里，塞进壁橱的最下方，打算趁晚上大家都睡觉了再去处理。

真是糟透了！总悟这个小恶魔很敏锐啊，什么都逃不过他的那双眼睛。土方心神俱疲地点了支烟，向空中吞吐着烟圈。

 

夜深了，万事屋里鼾声一片。隔间里是不是传出神乐磨牙的声音，定春则趴在和室的地板上睡着，鼻孔里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。 入侵者小心翼翼地从窗户翻了进来，垫着脚尖从定春身边走过，它睁开左眼瞥了一下然后继续睡觉了。穿黑衣的人朝起居室走了过去：坂田银时正抱着被子酣睡，嘴里含糊不清地嘀咕着：圣代要大份的......

“银时，银时！醒醒！”那人压低声音轻轻摇着银时的胳膊。  
“嗯？！”

入侵者被狠打了一拳，此刻乖坐在墙边。坂田银时已经坐起来了，被子揉成一团被当做靠垫了，他看了一眼Just we，指针正在3点半的位置。他忍着怒气瞪着墙边那人：“假发，这个时间偷偷跑到我家里，又想干嘛？”

“不是假发，是桂！上次真选组去城东仓库遇到绞杀，又栽赃给我的事情，我知道是谁干的了。”桂把遮面巾扯下来，严肃地说道。  
“嗯？是怎么回事？”

“丽塔尔星球的女王，想在这里建一个比歌舞伎町更大更豪华的风月场。利润非常高，幕府正在犹豫，但是真选组的老爷子带头反对。丽塔尔不好直接攻击真选组，就想到了利用我们去打击真选组的诡计——”

“等等！真选组的老爷子为什么要反对啊？幕府不是一直都和天人勾结的吗？”

“因为......丽塔尔星球没有男人，她们就是靠在各个星球搭建妓院怀孕来繁衍人口的。”

“诶？”银时不由地睁大了眼睛，他从没有听说过这样的人种。“那.....生的孩子？”  
“全部会生女孩，孩子们会被带回母星抚养。用这种血缘的关系牵制其他的星球，源源不断获得资源支持。目前没有星球可以幸免被掠夺基因，听说她们有种很危险的武器。”

“什....么？”银时觉得头皮有些发麻了。

“她们全部都是美女。少女，萝莉，御姐，超级S型，女王型，还有少妇型。说到少妇型——”

“你给我去死吧！”银时抄起旁边的茶缸朝桂的脑袋砸过去。

茶缸在桂旁边咕噜噜的滚落，他忽然面色凝重地说：“我的线人说已经有少数精英已经潜入了这个镇子，试图和各个阶层的人接触。

“接触.....？”  
“就是要开始和这个镇子上的男人SEX了。在没有取得正式手续之前，就像是.....暗娼。“  
”可是，要怎么样区分她们和普通人类？“  
“她们的背心有星星的印记。”  
“诶？你怎么知道的？”  
“咳咳咳，我今天——？”

万事屋楼下忽然车灯闪烁，各种声音嘈杂起来。银时快步走到窗边看下去，下面聚集着七八辆警车，一个熟悉的大嗓门正在调配人手包围这栋房子。“不好了，假发，真选组已经——？”他慌忙叫起来，想告诉他被跟踪的事情。

但是，桂太郎不知道什么时候已跑走了了。

“这个混蛋！”银时觉得自己又被卖了。他听到有人拿着喇叭在喊“立刻缴械投降，不然就要轰炸解决。”飞快地穿好衣服，抄起枕头下面的洞爷湖走到窗边。大概来了二十多个人，借着灯光他一眼就认出领头的人是局长近藤勋，举着扩音器叫嚣的小子是冲田总悟。

他....没有来吗？  
银时还在人群中搜寻中土方十四郎的影子，按道理说抓捕桂这样的行动他一定会到场的。

这时候，和室被强行打开了，定春发出警告的呜呜声。“你去厨房和卫生间，你去起居室，记得查看壁橱，你去屋顶。”一个声音略微沙哑的男人迅速安排好人员后，站在和室中间点燃手里的香烟。

=====================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P4

“你们是警察还是强盗啊，随便就闯进来这样好吗？土方，十四郎。”银时慢慢走了出来，双手抱拳。

“坂田，我们在执行公务，请你配合。”土方朝空中吐了一口烟，淡淡地说。“我们的人看到桂太郎到你房间里来了。”

“哦.......那如果你们在我家里找不到他，就要给我个说法。“  
“这个镇子上的每一个人都有配合警察抓捕攘夷志士的义务。”

“呵呵，我的义务就是要好好的活下去，并没有想过要配合你们。”

“报告副长！没有找到桂太郎！”三名队员在房间里翻箱倒柜后，小跑过来汇报了搜查结果。

银时直直地盯着土方，想看看他怎么收场。

“你们先下楼去，我和老板再谈谈。”待其他人都离开了之后，土方径直走进了银时的起居室，环视着着四周可能藏人的地方。最后他的视线落在寝具上，这是什么啊？！那被子上的花纹是硕大的草莓图案，枕头上有两颗更大的草莓图案，就像是女人的乳房一样突兀。

“别看了！除了你我还没让别人和我睡过一个被窝。”银时看着他那发呆的表情，忍不住调侃道。  
“混蛋！那是你自己非要钻过来睡一起的！”土方脸微微一红，想起那晚的情景，不可否认的是当时被他抱着睡得很香，正是因为这样他才不想自己会想起来。

“喂！你不是说不要再看到我吗？”  
“这是工作。”  
银时慢慢地拉上房门，走到他的身边。一双赤瞳毫不掩饰侵略性的目光，在他的脸颊和脖颈处流淌着：“为什么要自己留下了？上次被我做了那种事，不担心吗？”

“咳咳！少说废话！我又不是女人，为什么要介意那种事！你老实告诉我——！！”土方没有想到银时竟然会突然揽住他的腰，他急忙去拔腰间的刀，结果被银时把手牢牢地按在刀柄上，银时的左腿介入在两腿之间，这样尴尬的姿势让他无法发力，身高相当的两人进行着力量的对峙，土方强作镇定地继续说道：”你老实告诉我桂在哪里？！我知道你们还有联系，信不信我把你——！“

银时故意去摩裟他的下腹，让他没有办法继续说下去。银时笑了笑说：“桂太郎还欠我不少钱呢，我也想找他还钱交房租啊！你们这大半夜扰民又没有找到罪犯，必须要给我个交代，不然你当我万事屋什么啊！”  
“唔.....快放开我！”那处传来的若隐若现的快感让土方烦躁起来。

银时看着他白皙的脸庞渐渐散开的红晕，厚厚的V字刘海下眼睛不知道望向何处，不由看得发呆，放在他腰上的手猛地一用力，使两个人的身体凑得更近了，土方身上的烟草味和沐浴液的气味混合在一起让银时的心底一阵酥痒，在那脸上蹭了一下：“土方...... 你真好闻。“

“哈？！”土方愣了一下，睁大眼睛看着那自我陶醉的天然卷，左手一拳打过去：“你、你是神经病吗？！”  
那拳打在银时的胸口上，力道大得让他忍不住咳嗽了几声：“该死，你这个人怎么开不起玩笑的啊！”

“我可没空跟你开这种玩笑！既然桂不在，我就准备收队了。”  
“明天我要去屯所找你哦，有个重要的事情给你说。”  
“你敢来我杀了你！”  
“关于上次城东仓库交火的事情的，必须要和你谈谈。”

已经走到和室大门口的土方，听到这里止住了脚步，他眯缝着眼睛将信将疑：“你都知道了些什么？不必麻烦你去屯所了，现在就说吧！”

楼梯间传来了脚步声， 银时挠了挠头发说：”那我跟你们局长说一声，今晚上你就留在我这里了，呃.....执行公务，这样说可以吧？“

“土方先生，如果能得到重要情报，今晚你就留在老板这里和他促膝长谈吧！”冲田总悟推开门后认真地说道，然后对着在对讲机说道：“近藤先生，土方今晚要出外勤，不回屯所了，over。”

“你给我拿过来吧！”土方真是恨透了这个小恶魔能一本正经地胡说八道，抢过对讲机：“今晚我会和大家一起回去，不会在外面逗留。over。”

这一群人对着对讲机闹哄哄地吵个没完，银时撇了撇嘴，口袋里拿出两个手机在上面按着号码：”吵死了！你们先回去吧！我还想再睡两三个小时，土方，这是我的号码，明天我给你打电话约时间地点。”

“诶？我的手机？为什么——啊！！”土方一脸惊恐地看着银时递过来的手机，“你这混蛋，趁刚才抱着我的时候把我手机偷走了？！啊，我的警察证？！“  
“副长，你竟然.....肯让那家伙....抱着？！”山崎退的脸色瞬间变得发青。

银时的手里拿着的确实是土方的警察证。照片应该是几年前拍的，俊朗的脸庞给人阳光的印象，就是太严肃认真的没有一丝笑容，眼睛青涩中透着些天不怕地不怕的气势，要说唯一没有变的，就是那一撮标志性的V字刘海。

“喂！你太放肆了！”土方用刀鞘抵在银时的脖子上，眼神里透出一丝杀气。一把将警察证抢了过来。土方严肃起来的样子很可怕，总悟和上来的几个人都不敢说话了，跟在他的身后下楼去了。

==========================================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P5

银时还在回味刚才轻轻蹭土方脸颊时他的轻颤：他大概和我一样杀人如麻，但是在恋爱方面说不定相当纯情。银时站在那里傻傻地笑起来，回过神来的时候，神乐黑着脸正瞪着他。

“刚才我好像听到了笨蛋抖S的声音，银酱为什么不叫醒我？”

“你在做梦。快去睡觉吧！”  
“这样啊.....”神乐梦游般地回到隔间躺下了，定春也开始打呼了。

这种冰冷的眼神才是真正的鬼副长该有的眼神。  
就知道他并不容易被制服，然而第一眼看到他那藏青色的眼睛就想制服他。  
刚才他笨拙的反应，真让人想马上推倒他。  
然而非常清楚他不会乖乖被推倒。

这个男人，我要定了。  
我要让他那冰冷的眼神因为我而变得火热！

我，真是越来越不正常了啊.....  
银时握紧腰间的洞爷湖，望着窗外的月亮喃喃自语道。

一个和平时一样周五傍晚，秋日的夕阳温暖惬意。街上人来人往，孩子们嬉戏打闹着，因为明天孩子不用上学，大人不用上班，街上一下子变得热闹起来。酒馆，歌舞厅，电影院，茶馆，各种生物和地球人穿行着。哪里都熙熙攘攘。对于要谈事情的人来说，似乎哪里都不太合适，但对于跟踪者来说，人越多越有利于掩护身份。

“一号目标正在曹川街向东移动，二组在下一个路口接力，一组现在去换装。over。”一个穿学生装的浅棕色头发的少年，站在糖果店门口一边偷偷看着前方十米的地方，拿着对讲机有条不紊地安排着。

“二组就位。”  
“冲田队长，一组换装完成。但是，这样好吗？”  
“少废话，按我说的做。”冲田总悟冷笑着，死死地盯着前方的目标。

“但、但是，如果副长知道我们跟踪他的话，我们恐怕要被杀掉吧！”二组的监察组长山崎退万分担忧地应答。  
“如果他真的和攘夷志士有勾搭的话，我正好可以趁机铲除他。”总悟似乎对这次的行动胸有成竹。

土方十四郎叼着烟，慢慢地向前走着，再往前不到400米就要到了。早上接到银时发来的短信，说是8点钟在熊木餐厅见面。大概是有点紧张，他的胸口又汗津津的了。真是的，搞得像是去约会一样！今天走在街上，和平时有点不同，总觉得有不友好的视线在注视着他，心里毛毛的，有种随时可能被暗算的紧张感。

还没到店里就闻到烤肉的味道，这是熊本餐厅的特色，现在正是晚饭时间，土方的肠胃也被撩拨地打起了鼓。推门进去后，那一头银色的卷发非常显眼，没费多大功夫就找到银时：他已经在靠窗边的位置坐好了，一身黑色西装紫色的衬衣还打着领带，双手抱拳翘着二郎腿，还戴着那副奇怪的墨镜以至于土方走到他面前都没有发现。

“喂！为什么要在这种地方见面？”土方将青鬼刀放在身侧后端坐在银时的对面。  
“因为这家的烤肉，实在是好吃。”银时将墨镜摘下来，饶有兴致地说道：“我可是花了很大功夫才甩掉神乐和新八。当然了，今天要由你来请客。“

“哼！那还是先说正事吧！我要看看这顿饭请得值不值？“土方点起支烟，眯着眼睛盯着银时，似乎在思考要不要转身就走。  
银时看着窗外的高楼大厦，意义不明地笑了笑：“我饿着肚子什么也想不起来诶！”  
“服务员，点餐！”土方朝着前台大声叫道。

“冲田队长，一号目标进了餐厅。二号目标还没有出现。over”  
“笨蛋！二号目标已经在里面了over。”总悟在餐厅门口朝对讲机低吼道。  
“要我们攻进去吗over？”  
“先不要轻举妄动，等我指示。二组汇报位置？over”  
“对面的大厦5楼，我们看到二号目标和一号目标正在吃烤肉，喝着啤酒。队长，他们在喝酒诶，视角完美。”

冲田转身四处张望着，在不远处的大楼上有一个反光点，生气地朝对讲机说：“你们这群蠢货，我们今天的任务是跟踪不是暗杀！！你们可能已经暴露了，快点撤回来吧！”

“别动。”  
冲田总悟的腰部被某硬物抵住，他身体僵硬了一下，用余光看了身后正在威胁他的人，冷笑了一下：“你想干什么？”

“你打扮成这个鬼样子是想要干什么？”  
“神乐，上次被我打败还不肯认输吗？不过现在我没心情陪你玩，下次约时间决斗吧！”

一身红色套装的小姑娘瞪着他，咬牙切齿地说：“从你身上的气味就知道你一定在干坏事！上次你把我的头都打破了，这次我要你的命！“

“唉，好吧！”总悟拿起对讲：“一组继续监视，二组收队待命，我——”，手上的对讲断成两半，而神乐正得意地笑着。  
“你这死丫头！跟我来！”总悟猛地拉过神乐的手腕，连拖带拽将她带到十几米外的胡同里。他右手握住剑柄，而神乐已经摆好了架势。

“来吧！死S，是时候决斗了吧！”神乐把伞举过头顶。

=============================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P6

为什么会变成这种像是老友聚会的场面？

土方十四郎端起酒杯，而坂田银时则主动把杯子凑过来碰杯。不知不觉已经喝了很多酒，而关于今天会面的重点，那个银发男人却只字未提。银时像是个话唠一样，不停地介绍着歌舞盯镇的美食都在哪里，而这些事都是土方不知道的，就这样慢慢地适应了对方的节奏，等土方回过神来的时候，竟有些醉了。

“嘿嘿！熊本家的烤肉，是....是最好的，没错吧！”银时端起旁边的冰淇淋大勺地往嘴里填着。“土方，城西有家拉面，超级棒的，下次我们一起去吃怎么样？”

“嗯.....”土方面前的盘子里堆满了银时强行夹给他的烤好的肉和时蔬，他小心翼翼地往上面挤着蛋黄酱。下次？土方停下了搅拌的动作，定定的看着银时。

坂田银时也七八分醉了，满脸通红地斜靠在桌子上，领带被拉松着，他单手撑着下吧，一双赤瞳时而流露出轻佻的目光一刻也没从土方的脸上移开。土方有些不自在了，一把揪住银时的领口：“你特么是....是不是耍我，那个事情你倒是、快点说啊！”

银时的表情在一瞬间变得认真起来，他搭在土方的肩膀上压低声音说道：“嘘——，有人跟踪我们，到别处去说。”耳语结束后，他又变成醉得稀里糊涂的样子。

“我、我要回去了。”土方挤了一下眼睛，表示配合他演戏。“服务员，买单。”  
从烤肉店出去的时候，银时借着酒意半边身子吊在土方肩膀上：“往前走200米上楼，别回头！后面至少3个人在跟踪我们。”

土方立刻警惕起来，但是本身有些醉了的人无所畏惧：“我、我才不怕呢！要、要是你怕了就先滚吧！”

银时凑到他的耳边，打着隔：“我、我会保护你的。”手上抱着土方肩膀的手劲儿又大了些，土方疑惑地看了看他没有说话。两个人踉踉跄跄地向前走了几步，银时突然停了下来：“就在这，上楼！别往两边看！！”

哈 ？居然是情人旅馆！

土方还在东张西望中就被银时拽进了其中一个房间里。因为怕暴露，两个人靠着门不敢开灯也不敢说话。走廊里有轻微的脚步声，土方屏住呼吸右手慢慢地握紧刀柄，旁边的银时呼吸却显得有些急促。

“喂！你干什——”感觉到银时手抓住了自己的手臂，土方叫出声来，银时立刻吻住他的嘴，将他按在门上，用自己的身体压制着他。动作虽然很粗鲁，这次的吻却比上次显得更有耐心，银时温存地汲取着对方的气息，扑面而来的滚烫呼吸让土方感到有些晕眩，大概也是喝了酒的缘故，从被他碰触的皮肤快速扩散开来陌生的情欲。不知道被吻了多久，虽然手腕被相当大的力道握着，而土方却渐渐放松了抵抗。

“土方......”忽然发觉对方在回应他的吻，银时有些吃惊地他暂停了亲吻的动作，借着微弱的光线看到土方的的瞳孔也以同样的温度在注视着自己。

“你、你放开我。”  
“喂！”以为土方要逃开，银时急了。  
”难道你，准备一直保持这种姿势吗？“土方低声道，两个人紧贴在一起的身体，诚实地告诉对方目前已经是”箭在弦上“的状态了。他知道自己的狂乱的心跳，是因为刚才银时的吻，或者是在更早以前就因为银时的碰触而乱了手脚。

“啊.....哦。“银时以为又会被打，没想到土方却接受他进一步靠近。他放开土方，喉咙干得发疼，手心都在冒汗。黑暗中听见衣服落地的声音，随着那人带着淡淡的烟草味慢慢靠近，银时一把将土方搂在怀里，热烈的亲吻着，急不可耐地抚摸着他那结实并光滑的脊背。

“山崎君，我们还要继续监视吗？“3个黑影尾随而至，躲在窗户下面大气都不敢出，看到副长一直没有出来，其中一个队友担心地问道。

山崎是总悟借调过来参加临时监视任务的，此刻他后悔万分！嘴角微微抽搐了一下：“冲田队长一直没有回复消息，他叫我们监视，我们就继续监视吧！”听见屋内有断断续续的喘息声侧漏出来，他忍不住捂住了耳朵。

今晚的月亮真亮啊，他万念俱灰地看着天空。

“喂，啊........够了，不要再咬了.....”  
土方被按倒在床上，银时则伏在他胸口上一直不肯放过那圆润的小凸起，搞得土方心痒难耐，他抱着那满头卷发的脑袋：“你还不肯脱掉衣服吗？要我帮你脱吗？“

“肌肉很紧嘛！”他舔了一下土方的耳朵，引来一阵颤栗，似乎是发现耳朵和乳首都是他的敏感带了，坏心眼地挑逗起来。“你不是也没脱吗？”刚才土方只是脱去了上衣，金属皮带扣搞得银时很不舒服。银时的手在那硬挺的股间轻轻摸了一把，不过这蜻蜓点水的一碰，却将土方彻底点燃了。

===================================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P7

“啊.....魂淡！”土方一把扯住银时的领带，骂道：“你.......他妈....怎么这么啰嗦——！呜.....“他忍不住猛吸了一口气，还没等骂完，银时的手毫无征兆地直接探入到内衣里，握住了那要命的地方。

银时轻轻地揉弄着那处，诡异地笑了笑：“哇，很大嘛！女人受不了你这个吧！”

土方突然坐了起来，摸到银时的衬衣用力往两边一扯，随着扣子四处散落，土方强行将他的衣服脱了下来，然后毫不客气地去解他的皮带扣。但是银时却一把按住了他的手，在他汗津津的脖颈处舔允着：“嗯？忍不住了？”正说着牵引着他的手覆在就快要着火的那处。

土方瞪了他一眼：“你要是忍得住就继续忍吧！”他在那膨胀得地方没轻没重地揉着，银时的眉头紧蹙：“好吧，不逗你了，别捏了！”

不一会儿，赤裸相对的身体在黑暗中纠缠起来。银时想要放慢节奏好好享受，但土方却显得格外焦躁，当摸到银时瘦而精壮的背时，他无可抑制地在那身体上啃咬着。疼痛刺激了情欲，银时顺着那紧实的腹肌一路吻了下去。

“啊！——”勃发的情根突然被温热的口腔含住了，太过刺激的他连忙捂住即将叫出来的嘴巴，牙齿咬得格格作响。他抓住银时的肩膀，为了得到更多快感扭动着腰部，但那种让他疯狂的感官冲击令他几乎是哀求道：“你！快.....快停下！”

他没想到银时真的停下来了。那红色的瞳孔在黑暗亦散发出可怕的光芒。土方不敢出声，怕泄露了自己太有感觉。他颤抖着伸手拉住银时的胳膊，迟迟不肯放手。

“土方.....来吧，射出来你会好受点。“银时在他的锁骨处吻了一下，然后继续对着那肿胀的地方挑逗起来。”唔.....唔.....啊！“不消须臾，银时牢牢抱着那抽搐的臀部，随着腰腹的颤抖，感受到了土方高潮地喷射。

”好浓诶，你到底多久没有——啊！“  
“吵死了！”土方紊乱地喘息着，朝那话多的脑袋上猛敲了一下。

”还有劲儿打我？呵呵，你马上没有空闲说话哦！“银时让他趴在床上，手指便朝后穴探去。

“疼——！”土方被吓了一跳，但是对方手指已经侵入了。那是一种比口交更难以忍耐的煎熬，疼痛伴随着席卷而来的快感，令他立刻迷失了在情欲的惊涛骇浪里。

忽然，土方的腰剧烈的抖动了一下， 膝盖一软整个人差点倒下去，他惊慌地看着银时：“那里.....”。

“有感觉了吗……嗯。？”银时沙哑着嗓子说道，“别怕，是男人都怕摸那个地方。”

土方发现银时身体颤抖的也很厉害，呼吸急促体温高得吓人，看到他那么有感觉，竟萌生了一些安心。他把脸蒙在枕头里含糊着说：“我......可以了，来、来吧！你.....你进来啊！”

“你可别后悔哦。”银时发现自己的阳具碰到土方后穴到时候，还是紧张到肌肉紧绷。他用滚烫的掌心抚摸着土方的身体，汗水一滴滴地抵在他的背上：“土方，现在要来真的了！”

“魂淡.....快、快点！“  
“放松，十四。“银时亲吻着他的腰部，安抚他不安的情绪。  
“唔唔，啊！！“

男人之间的性爱不可能像书上描写的那么美好。身体像是被强行分开成了两半，对方的热度从身体最深处向四肢散开，土方死死地咬着被子，身体不停地颤抖着，眼泪和汗水已经分不清楚了，银时探到他身前温柔地安慰他的性器，让他在疼痛和快感间游走，根本不给他喘息的余地。

“坂田，你....这个.....魂淡！我要.....杀了你！”  
土方的那里很紧，银时只有咬着牙关集中精神抽插着，但那紧实滚烫的内部让他无法抑制的想要射出来。

“叫我银时，十四....叫我的名字！“银时突然握紧，残酷地阻止了他即将迎来的高潮。  
“你！”土方觉得自己要疯了：“银......银时！银时！唔啊......”

短时间内射了两次的土方，浑身像散了架一样倒在床上。银时非常温柔的亲吻着他的后颈窝，爱怜地抚摸着他的身体，迟迟不肯从那温热的地方退出来。  
“快.....出来啊！好重.....！“土方被他压着就快要喘不过气了。

银时拔出来的那一刹，血腥的气味让他眯起了眼睛，气中满是雄性荷尔蒙，再加上血的刺激，觉得下体又在膨胀。他轻轻地摸了一下受创的后穴，滑腻粘稠的是血和精液的混合物。他一定很疼吧....而土方却一声不吭地接受了他。银时不禁有些愧疚。

“你……不是要尝我的血吗？现在你满意了！”床上那人虚弱地说。  
银时轻轻地哼了一声，拉过被子给他盖上，在他的侧脸吻了一下，虽然土方觉得这动作真是少女得恶心，本能地想要躲开，但是现在的他一动也动不了了。

“我们回去吧.....求你了。”其中一个队员小声说。

“山崎，总悟肯定已经先回去了。副长他....肯定不会有事啦。”

============================================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P8

“回去吧。”山崎站起来的时候腿都在发抖。路上一声不吭地直到屯所门口，他忽然叫住另外两个人，严肃地命令道：“今天的事情不准对任何人说，全部当做不知道 ，听到没有！"

“如果总悟问起来，我们这么说？”  
“就说副长喝醉了，在外面夜宿的。如果不想被副长杀掉，就照我说的做。”  
“是！”

“十四回来了没有？总悟回来没有?“  
一大早，近藤已经过来问过N次了，这两个人的房间仍然空荡荡的。他的眼下乌青得厉害，昨夜担心的一直没有睡，抬手看了看表，焦虑地在院子里走来走去。

“局长。“山崎退从寝室走了出来，他的脸色看起来比近藤还要差。”副长只是喝多了在外面留宿了，你不要担心啊。”

“诶？他和谁一起喝酒，十四他还从来没有在外面留宿过......总有种不好的预感。“近藤不安的看着大门的方向。

“他不会有事的。”山崎肯定得说，但心里却非常难受：局长，你不好的预感是真的。等土方回来，副长恐怕已经不是从前的鬼十四了。

“总悟怎么也没回来啊.....，你们昨天去跟踪攘夷志士了，然后就没消息了吗？“近藤头上的阴云越来越厚：“他不会被——，不不不，不会的不会的......“

虽然不知道冲田总悟昨天为什么突然联络不上了，但是山崎退觉得他绝对不是那么容易被抓住的角色，所以也没什么好担心的。昨夜几乎没睡着的他，满脑子都被昨天的见闻冲击到久久不能平静。鬼之副长总是一身雄性荷尔蒙要爆炸的样子，怎么也和同性不伦之恋联系在一起。“这到底是怎么回事啊？“他揪着头发自言自语道。

“十四！十四回来了！”大门被推开了，近藤勋立刻跑了过去，但是山崎却觉得不会是他，所以仍然呆呆地坐在地上。

“不好意思，不是十四。你们这些冷血的人，只记得土方先生。”

“总.....悟？你、你怎么......诶？！”  
近藤不敢相信自己的眼睛，惊得话都说不清楚了：总悟满脸都是土，头发乱七八糟的有被火烧过的痕迹，身上的衣服破破烂烂，本来的学生装只剩下领带了，裤子的半条腿也被撕掉了，身上到处都是擦伤，只有这副镇定自若的气势和往常没有什么变化。

“我现在很累，很饿。山崎君，帮我准备点吃的吧！我先去洗个澡。”然后无视所有人吃惊的眼神往浴室走去。

“喂！总悟，是谁把你搞成这样的？我们真选组可不能就这样被人欺负了！”近藤大声叫住了他。

“私人恩怨。和真选组无关。”冲田淡淡地说，停顿了一下问道：“你们不用找土方先生，他正在约会，开个房什么的很正常，今天周末就让他休息一下吧。”

“哈？！约会？十四？总悟，你等一下！”  
随着门嘭地被关上，近藤勋的脸上露出奇怪的表情，一会儿傻笑一会焦虑，只有山崎退冷冷地看着他直摇头。

头好疼，身体也好重。  
银时努力睁开惺忪的睡眼，看到抱着的这个人还在熟睡，安心地他的后脖颈处吻了一下。土方是死也不肯睡银时的臂弯的，所以银时只好从背后抱着他，至于他的睡颜......银时轻轻地坐起来，第一次这么近距离看到毫无防备的土方：他的头发又黑又密，五官长得很端正，挺拔的鼻梁男子气概十足，白皙的皮肤淡淡地红晕。  
从第一次在万事屋看到他，就时不时地想起他那双藏蓝色的眼睛呢！但是现在如果他醒来的话，自己恐怕又会被打吧！才看到从床上到地下一片狼藉，被单上有些许的血迹。银时忽然发现土方的呼吸有些不均匀，还有些轻微的发抖，吓得他赶紧用手背去摸他的额头。

“这家伙发烧了啊！！”银时赶紧起身穿衣服，来不及回味昨夜的绮璇，就开始懊恼不够克制，亏得他一直忍着，纵容自己做到最后。

用手机给土方留了言，顾不上衬衣被撕地破破烂烂的窘态，银时匆匆出去了，再去买药之前，他去酒店续了两天的费用。

“诶？你醒了？“银时回到酒店的时候，土方正趴在床上抽烟。他不仅买了退烧药，还有早餐、蛋黄酱、香烟，零零碎碎一堆放在床边的小柜子上。

土方瞥了一眼那袋子，没有理会银时的目光，抓起面包狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他表面上风平浪静，心里却是狂风暴雨：真是糟透了！我被他抱了，在没有任何思想准备情况下一时冲动就被同为男人的他抱了。

“这个是退烧药，一次吃两颗。”银时不知道他为什么一直板着脸不说话，小心翼翼地说。

“哦，知道了。呃！”稍微侧身一下便扯动了身体深处伤口，土方皱起了眉头。  
“对不起。”

“你在说什么啊？”土方看着银时一脸愧疚。  
“医生说你这种情况，至少一天下不了床。旅店的款，我已经付过了。这两天我会留在这里照顾你饮食起居。那个，你恐怕要、要去洗个、个澡，如果你不方便的话——哎哟！“

土方朝他的背上拍了一巴掌，满脸通红地说：“洗澡的话我自己会去！你真的是.......，干嘛一脸睡了处女内疚地要死的样子！啊！！”情绪激动地他挣扎着要起身，腰却像是要断了一样无力。

================================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P9

“吵死了！土方立刻蒙上被子闭上眼睛装睡，与其说尴尬，不如说不知道怎么面对。

“你、你最好是起来洗一下，医生说的。”银时清了清嗓子，从那袋子里翻出一次性橡胶手套，医用酒精和凡士林，“咳咳，可能不太好弄——”

土方突然从被子里钻出来骂道：“还不都是你这魂淡惹的祸！话说这个凡士林是做什么用的？！这是什么？一般人会把橡胶手套也买回来吗？真是的......“他挣扎着起身，用旁边的浴巾围住腰部，抓起床头柜上装药品的袋子，踮着脚尖艰难地向浴室走去。

浴室里想起哗啦啦水声，银时听见里面有拼命压压低的呻吟声。  
“你.....不要紧吧？”银时站在浴室门口，担心地问道。

水声骤然停了。  
“等会儿我有话对你说。”  
银时坐在床边交叉着手指思绪万千，虽然抱他是一开始就想做的事，包括在这里订房间都是事先计划好的，即便是没有昨天跟踪的人，他也会想办法将土方带到这里，但真正做了之后，土方的受伤还是让他有些不安。

“关于城东那次行动，袭击我们的人，你不是说知道线索吗？”  
土方洗完澡后趴在床上，不一会儿烟圈升腾，头发湿漉漉的脸色微红，半眯着的眼睛，银时脑海里有浮现出昨夜的缠绵，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他把桂给他说的话捡重点复述了一遍。

“以前听老爹说过有这么个星球，专靠借基因扩大殖民范围的，和他们上过床的男人有可能会丧失生育能力，是很可怕的种族。“土方沉思了一会儿答道。”上次开会的时候我们也坚决反对的，她们已经潜入地球了吗？”

“是.....，上次在医院袭击你的人，有可能是那个星球的吗？”

“不确定啊，现在要紧的是要找到这些潜入的人，否则......”  
“要找到她们很不容易啊。”银时忧虑地看着他。

“嗯？为什么？“  
“因为她们和地球人长的一样，而且都是大美女，唯一的区别就在于背心上的星星图案。”  
“诶？”  
============================

山崎退：“副长，你还好吧？”  
永仓新七：“副长，你要注意休息啊！”  
近藤勋：“十四，下午的集训你就不要参加了，上礼拜你不是加班去执行任务了吗？就当给你补休。”

冲田总悟：”土方先生，这几天你最好少抽点烟，不要吃太辣的东西，蛋黄酱也少吃点。“  
土方十四郎： “你们给我滚出去！”

土方十四郎现在气压很低。 大家都出去拉练了，而他被留下来了，还有两个警卫在门口把守，因为近藤下令他不准外出，他只好通过练字来打发时间。在旅馆住了2个晚上，没有人给他打电话，来后也没有问他的去处，所到之处都是这样的嘘长问短。

土方手里夹着的烟轻微的抖动一下，烟灰撒到面前的宣纸上：大家.........都知道了？怎么可能？为什么大家的目光都那么奇怪.......尤其是总悟，那孩子天生对别人的事情很敏锐。

一边胡思乱想着一边写着毛笔字，一边抽着烟一边考虑着坂田银时给他说的话。

今天早上， 近藤安排了2个小队去调查了近期突然出现在江户的美女，他说要亲自调查歌舞町镇，“她们说不定已经有人怀了地球人的孩子了.....”土方头皮一阵发麻，无不担忧地想：“美人计对这个星球上的男人来说，可是比导弹还要致命的武器啊.......”

那家伙......从旅店出来的时候，什么也没说就走了。难道只有我才那么介意吗？没想到我才是被引诱的那个。土方自嘲地笑了笑，长这么大都没想过会被男人诱惑了。土方清理着思绪，他那经常乱糟糟自然卷，放荡不羁的外形，赤红的瞳孔都散发出危险的气息，又呈现出让人忍不住要靠近的姿态。“他......到底是怎么想我的呢？也、也可能单纯是冲动.....吧。“他停下手里的笔，呆呆的看着宣纸。

坂田银时？——宣纸上竟然写满了那人的名字！

“哇！！这是什么呀！”土方抄起纸立刻撕得粉碎。 他手忙脚乱地收拾掉满地的纸片，躺在榻榻米上的时候，总会想起那人碰触的感觉，身体无法抑制的滚烫起来。昨晚上洗澡的时候，他看见身上满是吻痕，唯独脖颈和胸口没留下任何痕迹，没想到那家伙会为自己考虑到这种地步……

=============================

小钢珠店里乌烟瘴气，一些闲得无聊人在跟机器较近。坂田银时坐在靠窗的位置上，眼睛死死地盯着屏幕。今天他浮躁地停不下来，屏幕上的小美女在介绍游戏规则的时候，他的脑海里总是会浮现出那个V字刘海的脸，时而心神不宁地叹气。

“那个，打扰一下。我这个机器好像死机了，您能帮我看看吗？“

忽然，一个甜美的声音把银时拉回到现实中。穿着淡红色和服的十七八岁的女孩子，挽着的发簪一丝不苟，大大的眼睛如同一汪湖水深邃，皮肤白嫩得吹弹可破，纤细的手指正抓着手柄呢。

这是个大美人啊....... 银时呆住了几秒，然后马上开始帮她检查：”这个电源在柜子下面......像这样，重启一下.......你要按这个按钮看，机器会开始启动了。

====================================================================================================

第二节 给人家的东西不能再要回来 P10

“呃嗯，谢谢你了。那个......其实我不太会玩这个。你能教教我吗？“女孩歪着脑袋请求道。

这种请求没有男人会拒绝的吧？银时心里嘟囔了一句：“那么，你的名字是？”  
“池田尤佳子。”

“池田小姐，你看这个页面点开之后，输入用户名，选择角色......”银时把椅子拉过来，充当起老师。池田身上散发出一种很好闻的气味，从一开始的不自在渐渐变得很愉快。

要不是肚子开始抗议了，银时都没有发觉天色已晚。池田站起身来，很有礼貌地鞠了一躬：“今天谢谢坂田先生了。正好到了晚饭时间，不介意的话一起去吧！”

“诶？”银时腋下开始流汗了，因为今天带出来的现金都交给游戏机了，和美女一起吃饭的话，囊中羞涩啊！  
“今天你帮我那么多，由我来请客吧！”池田似乎看出来他的窘态，很温柔笑了笑：“这条街前面有家寿司店，就在那里吃吧！”  
“哦.....”

银时回过神来的时候，人已经坐在寿司店了。刚才去厕所的时候，他忽然觉得自己的行为不可思议，但是一回到座位上这种疑惑马上就消失了。池田是个很美丽端庄的姑娘，吃东西的动作也非常优雅，被注视的时候心跳明显加快了。

“诶？这不是万事屋的老板？坂田......先生。”

身后突然传来一个似曾相识的声音，银时惊得身体一颤。他回过头来一看，竟然是冲田总悟！那个浅棕色头发的少年，眼神里藏着无数把剑向他刺过来，然而脸上却洋溢着微笑。冲田的视线在这两个人之间来回移动，最后停在了银时的脸上。

“好、好巧啊，你也在这里吃饭吗？”  
“我们已经吃完了 ，我忽然想起有点事要跟你说，这位小姐，可以让坂田离开几分钟吗？”  
“嗯嗯，可以，请便。”池田尤佳子看起来有点紧张。

餐厅的后院是个小花园，银时和冲田面对面站着，对方一直不开口，银时忍不住先发问：“有事就直说吧！”  
“那女人是谁啊？”

“今天才认识的，姓池田。就是、她邀请我一起吃饭。”  
“她喜欢你。”  
“诶？你胡说什么？”

冲田的眼神突然变得凶狠起来，银时听到拔刀时特有的金属声，不由地握紧腰间的洞爷湖。

“老板，如果做了什么不得了的事情，真选组，不，我第一个饶不了你“。”冲田的刀已然出鞘。

银时心里暗暗吃惊这小鬼竟然知道这么多，他知道如今再装傻已经没有任何意义了，脸色沉了下来：“你说的是土方？”  
“少装蒜！”

“我没有向你你解释的义务。”银时非常讨厌被人要挟的感觉，冷冷地笑了一下回应道。

“是吗？你不担心我回去告诉他吗？”

“随便你。”  
银时慢慢地往餐厅内走去，留下冲田独自站在月光下，刀刃泛着青色的寒光。

万事屋安静极了，神乐和定春在看电视。自从和池田尤佳子在游戏厅认识的这两天，银时好像着魔似得要想见她，其他的人和事都显得不重要了。今天下午阳光和风都很温柔，银时走在路上轻飘飘的，丝毫没有注意到隐秘处有个人等他多时了，那人稍一用力就把神不守舍的银时拽进巷道。

“银时，你这是要去哪里？”  
“假发？我.....去见个朋友。”

“你等一下。“桂从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子，放在银时的鼻子下面。  
“哇——什么呀！”一种很刺鼻的味道冲得银时忍不住要吐，他扶着墙吐出了一摊绿色的污物，本能防御地拔出了刀脸色巨变：“你这混蛋给我下毒吗？”

谁知桂却冷静地笑了笑：“是我在给你解毒。你是要见这个女人吗？”

“啊.....”桂把照片递给了他，银时呆呆地看着，奇怪的是现在已经不再像刚才那样急切了。“这个......？不会吧？什么时候给我下得毒.....”

“丽塔尔星球的女人汗腺会分泌一种诱惑雄性的气味，会刺激性欲——”

“诶？——！会散毒的事为什么上次不说？！”银时吼道。  
“看你刚才吐出来的量，中毒应该还不太深？银时，你——不会已经和她睡过了吧？“桂黑着脸看着他。

“当然没有！！你确定她是丽塔尔星球的人吗？“  
“有80%的可能是的，但是还是要看到印记才能确定......”桂盯着银时。

“.......”银时和他对视了足有一分钟，“好吧！我现在马上去找她，抓住她检查一下。

银时问道：“你这个解药是哪里来的？”  
“就是那个叫东云次郎的商人，专门在各个星球倒卖违禁药品的。没想到他竟然卖这种解毒剂给我。”

“那就拜托你多准备点！”银时像是想起了什么，来不及和桂多说了，慌忙朝约会的地点跑去。

“那钱——？”话没说完，银时已经跑地很远了。


	3. 浊色之女王蜂第三节

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P1

文/ 飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

下午5点，真选组刚刚开完会。近藤勋部署完毕后，大家各自出发行动。

根据前两天调查的人员的报告，有至少6个没有准入证的天人潜入这个镇。土方十四郎带着10人向城东，近藤隆带着10人向城西。今天的行动就是去抓捕这些天人，但幕府并不希望和天人直接发生冲突，所以今天进行的是一次秘密行动。

而发生任何事情，只能由真选组承担后果。近藤勋要求大家都穿着的是便装出行，目的就是掩人耳目。

“你确定那人就在这个情人旅馆里吗？”土方问道。  
“是的，我看到她和一个男人一起喝酒然后去逛街.....”一个队员肯定地回答。

土方敲了一下他的脑袋：“这不就是普通的约会吗？要是害的我们抓错了人，就不是打草惊蛇的问题，真选组的立场就尴尬了！”

“副长，我确定她就是啦！”  
“诶？你小子该不会——！”土方揪住那小子的领口，“你说你是怎么确定的！快说！”

“我跟踪她回到旅馆，然后她就脱衣服了，我看到她的背心....有个星星的标志！”那队员说话的时候瑟瑟发抖，脸色苍白的确像是回想起了可怕的事情。

“藤川、高桥你们几个去屋后面，其他的人跟我来！”

当蹑手蹑脚都到门前的时候，里面有人轻声说话的声音传出来。土方右手紧紧握住刀，向后挥了挥手，待大家各就各位后，他猛地将门踹开，大声吼道：“全部不准动！例行搜查——”

兴许是被冲进来的人吓着了，屋内榻榻米上的两个人一动不动地愣在那里。但是看清楚那人的面孔之后，轮到土方惊呆了：坂田......银时？

银时坐在一个姑娘的身后，正在解腰带。姑娘一脸娇羞，而银时则显得很紧张，甚至有些害怕。土方胸口一紧，他皱着眉头提起刀就朝银时挥了过去，然而银时并没有拿起手边的洞爷湖，而是和土方对视着，那眼神坚定如铁，竟丝毫不退让。

手起刀落，榻榻米上飘散着几缕银发。银时感觉到一阵风自上而下吹过，土方的刀停在了他的头顶。那女孩子手忙脚乱地束着腰带，一副惊恐不已的表情正想夺门而逃。土方手里的长刀一挥，拦在他的面前。

“这位小姐，别这么着急走。”女孩应声站住。  
土方嘴角扯出一丝恐怖的微笑，一直盯着银时。“坂田先生，请你脱下她的上衣。“

“呃？！”银时没想到土方竟然让他做这种事，站起身走到他面前：“土方，你确定让我这么做吗？”

“里面的还有间起居室。带她进去。”土方命令道。

虽然知道土方要做什么，但是......和他有过那种关系，现在要在他的面前脱另一个女孩的衣服，这未免.......有些强人所难吧。这种事很难，却也不是做不了，银时现在最担心的是土方会这么看待今天的事情。

关好门之后，池田的脸色变得非常难看了。她很纳闷，身体的香气对这个警察模样的的男人怎么会没有效力。一般来说第一次闻见的异性，闻见这个气味都会觉得心神愉悦，至少不会怒目圆睁，拔刀相向。她背对着银时，银时撇了撇嘴，走上前去重新解开腰带，然后把和服及里衣一起脱下了。露出雪白光洁的肌肤，土方觉得有些尴尬只匆匆看了一眼，而银时却盯着那背部看得十分仔细：“果然有.......！！”

那女人发现败露，趁这两个人放松戒备，朝银时的腹部狠狠踢了一脚，随便裹着衣服就想从窗户逃走。这种突发的情况，土方也顾不上那么多了，一把拽住池田的胳膊，将她按倒在地上，刚才的拉扯中她的衣服也扯掉了一半。“五星图案，果然没有错。”土方这才看清楚。

“副长！副长——？”在和室戒备的两个弟兄听到里面有声音立刻冲了进来，却发现土方单腿压制着池田的腰部，一只手扭着她的胳膊，另一只手按着那裸露的背。  
“还愣着干什么！还不快点过来帮忙！”注意到某处的视线，土方赶紧将池田从地上拉起来，给她带上手铐，交给其他队员处置。

几分钟嘈杂之后，房间里就只剩了银时一个人了。土方明显是来逮捕池田的，但是刚才他离开的时候，那藏蓝色的眼睛透过来是视线没有任何温度，银时挠了饶头烦躁不堪地嘟囔着：”这家伙到底心里是怎么想的，完全搞不懂啊！“

池田尤佳子，当然这是个化名，被抓回来2天了，始终没有开口说话。考虑到她是外星人，她被关在一个单独的只留了几个通气孔的玻璃隔间里，由山崎退负责看管审讯。工作毫无进展，那女人一副平静如水的样子，让他十分泄气。

“我再问你一次，是谁具体安排这次的下潜行动？”  
无声。  
“那我换个问题，你们这次行动一共多少人？”  
无声。

“你不吃不喝是想要绝食吗？”  
依然无声。

“唉......拜托你说点什么吧！你这样子搞得我也好累啊！”山崎退趴在玻璃上有气无力地说道。

“抓我的那个人是副长吧！你叫他过来。”扬声器里换来微弱的声音，蜷缩在角落的池田，忽然开口了。

============================================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P2

山崎这下来了精神，从地牢出来一路小跑冲进土方十四郎的房间。然而他拉开和室的门，立刻就高兴不起来了。土方的制服扣子是解开的，露出结实的腹肌。嘴里叼着的烟，正在擦刀。

屋子上方烟雾缭绕，旁边的烟灰缸被塞得满满的。土方眯着眼睛看了山崎一眼，用砂纸继续擦着刀刃。

“副长，池田说想见你......”  
“见我干什么？”

“应该是关于案情想跟你说吧。”  
“案情......？”土方脑海里浮现出当时逮捕池田的经过，特别是银时正在解她腰带的场景，忽然觉得胸口发闷，烟嘴都快要被他咬破了。  
“副长！副长！你别擦了！”

土方这才感到手掌有些疼，原来刚才的分神不小心让刀刃划到手掌了，刀刃上沾染的血迹分外醒目。

“土方，你没事吧！”总悟突然出现让土方吓了一跳，整个人往后跌了一下。

他把刀收回鞘里淡淡地说了一句：“没事，能有什么事！山崎，我们去吧！”

冲田总悟看着地上那片沾血的砂纸，无奈地叹了口气：“这个人真是一点都没变，什么事情都靠硬抗啊！

池田端庄地站在玻璃墙前，看样子头发和衣服都整理过了。土方瞥了一眼那人：“要见我的意思是不是肯说了，指挥你们潜入的人是谁？”

“我是想说和坂田先生的事情。“  
“嗯？”土方抓烟的手微微颤抖了一下，“和本案无关的事情还是不必说了 。”

“是吗？你不想知道我和坂田先生到底有没有关系吗？当然，我说的是肉体关系。”池田一双杏眼一直注视着土方，他那微微急促的呼吸，僵硬的表情，甚至那一掠而过的愤怒的眼神。突然，她伸手抚摸着腹部带着幸福感说道：“我可能已经怀孕了呢，我们丽塔尔星球的人怀孕到生产都很快呢。”

哗啦啦！  
随着土方的烟头掉地，腰间的青鬼刀已经拔出来了，他指着玻璃门里的人，沙哑着嗓音说：“你住嘴！再胡说八道我立刻砍了你！“池田的脸色变得刷白，可能是土方的杀气透着玻璃传过来了，让她不寒而栗。

“副长......”山崎知道池田已经踩了雷，他更加不敢多说什么了。

土方将刀收回鞘内，重新点了支烟：”山崎君，这个女人大概是疯了，刚才她说的话一概不要相信，也不要记录。懂了吗？”

山崎哪里敢说不字，连声道：“今天的事情我什么都不知道！什么都不记得了！”他可是非常清楚，这个鬼副长整治人是很有一套的，在他的麾下怎么敢呢？

土方从见过池田过后就没有再说过话，吃饭以及晚上的练习，他都一个人沉默着完成的。近藤对他这种状态很担心，但是土方浑身上下散发着“谁和我说话我就砍了他”的气场，让人不知道怎么开口。

月亮出来了，秋天的夜里露水比较凉，大家在晚练之后基本都会回到和室。只有土方十四郎依然坐在廊前，抱着那把已经被擦得锋利无比的刀默默地擦拭着。

“十四，你这是怎么了？感觉完全部不像你了。”近藤实在看不下去了，决定和他谈谈。

“怎么样才像我，我自己都不知道。”土方自嘲道。  
“以前的你如果心里有疑惑就会去找答案，但是现在的你却把问题闷在心里，既不行动也不打算求助别人。这不是我认识的十四哦。”

土方的手停下来了，他慢慢地将刀放回去，站了身来：“老大，我要出去办点私事。“

“嗯，去吧！如果太晚不回来也是可以的。”近藤勋贴心地把外出时间延长了。

老大到底什么意思，土方把握不准，他当然不会干此地无银三百两的事情，冷冷地哼了一声：“谢谢！”

从屯所出来，土方沿着街道走了一阵，掏出手机犹豫了片刻还是选择拨通电话。

“喂，我是土方。晴川街26号，我会在那里等你到11点。”

这条街什么时候都那么热闹啊.......  
银时走在路上，就像融进了这片景色。这里的人民生活在幕府和天人的夹缝中，为了生存几乎什么都做。武士这种东西到底还有多少存在的价值，银时并不关心，明天能不能平安见着太阳，有没有饭吃，银时叹了口气：这些更世俗更现实的事情，才是人生头等大事。要说还有什么值得在意的，就是......那有着藏蓝色瞳孔，厚重的V字刘海的家伙。

对，很在意。

银时没想到会接到土方打来的电话，更没想到他会主动约出来见面。但是被撞见那种场面，银时的心里还是萌生了不好的预感。胡乱揉着头发，有点心慌。

一个酒馆的包间里，土方端坐在那里默默地吸烟，桌子上有半瓶烧酒一些小菜，还有一个酒杯。土方的脸微微泛红，目测是已经喝了好几杯了。

“喂！客人还没来，自己就开喝了吗？“见土方不说话，银时只好自己服务员点菜。”你找我什么事？”

土方把抽完的烟头摁熄：“那个女人一直没有供出幕后指使的人。“

"直接把你抓到的那些天人交到幕府去，看看他们怎么说嘛。

“我们不能因为这个引发战争，要找到直接负责这次潜入的人，将来也有个回旋的余地，亦或让他们把这个负责人交出来。我们才能在政治上获得主动权。”

============================================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P3  
“哎，这些事不用跟我说吧！”银时自斟自饮了一杯，然后摆了个很放松的姿势靠在座椅上。

“咳咳，另外我想跟你说，那天我跟你........睡了的事情，忘了吧！”土方盯着桌面，面无表情地说道。

“什么？”话锋突然一转，让银时措不及防，嘴角微微抽搐了一下。

土方看着他，表情严肃认真：“大家都是男人，没必要拖拖拉拉的，你.......你应也是一时冲动吧，所以，就请你也忘了吧。”  
“谁会一时冲动就会去抱男人......别胡说八道！”银时看着他，哑着嗓子说道。

“说起来两个男人在一起到底算什么！  
让别人知道了只会觉得恶心......”

话还没说完的土方，就被猛扑过来的银时按在沙发上，头被座椅撞得有些发晕，手腕又疼又麻。土方看见那双赤瞳死死地盯着他的，又是那种野兽一样的神情：愤怒，焦虑，痛苦，惊愕.....各种复杂的情绪交织着，十几秒后银时才开口道：“你，你是认真的吗？”

“我像是开玩笑吗？”土方瞪着他。  
“你——！”银时抡起拳头朝土方的脸上打了过去。

土方并没有还手，只是咬着牙闷哼了一下，嘴角有血流下来。银时心里燃起的怒火无法抑制，他不敢相信那晚和他缱绻缠绵的人，竟能如此冷静地说出这种话。突然，他邪邪地笑了笑：“既然你是这样想的，那我再抱你一次也没什么吧！”

“诶？！你——”听到银时说要抱他，土方这才慌了神。双唇被银时吻住的时候，他觉得呼吸都被夺走了。银时的眼睛充血，力道大的吓人，土方想要挣脱却渐渐失去了反抗的力气。他很粗暴地将手伸进土方的衣服内，那右手常年握刀有许多老茧，磨得土方生疼。身上那人的手在他的胸背间摩裟着，像蛇一样滑进了下腹，土方身体僵硬了一下。

”哼......“银时意义不明地笑了，进一步撩拨着他。土方为身体的反应感到羞耻，他屈起膝盖猛地一用力，银时便跌坐在了地上。

土方从座椅上站起来，努力调整着呼吸：”我不是女人，不用你这么麻烦！“  
“我说，你到底在闹什么别扭？”被踢的地方很疼，银时蹙着眉头。

“没有继续的意义了。”

“哦~~，你果然是因为池田的事情——”银时恍然大悟地看着土方，忍不住轻笑了一声。

土方整理了下衣服：“少在那里自作多情了！你要怎么想随便你！还有，丽塔尔星的事情交给真选组，你不要插手！”他那冷若冰霜的语气，让银时无言以对，就这样看着他走出了酒馆。

==========================

这段时间几乎没有人上门办委托呢！ 晚上出去闲逛，白天睡到中午，醒了之后找吃的，然后下午和神乐每人有2小时的电视控制权，到了晚上接着出去逛，这几乎成了银时的固定生活。现在轮到神乐看爱情片，声音又开地很大，连定春也盯着屏幕，时不时发出“汪汪“的叫声，它那巨大的身躯正好挡住银时的视线——你是一只狗难道还能看懂电视吗？银时心理抱怨道：”唉......“

“吵死了！要唉声叹气地回自己的房间去啊！“神乐用极其讨厌的眼神看着他。“整天唉呀唉的，连我的运气都变差了！”

“死丫头！这是我家，我想在哪里叹气都没什么的吧！”银时毫不客气地回嘴。

银时心里很烦，看什么都觉得不顺眼。电视里你侬我侬的场景，和腻腻歪歪地台词都让他觉得难以呼吸，现在时间尚早，看看前几期的Jump吧！他慢慢走向自己的房间。外面的传来警车的嚣叫声，银时愣住了：那家伙又出勤了吗？

好几天了， 土方没有任何消息，连桂小太郎都像是失去了踪影，这种被遗忘的失落感，真是比寂寞更加难以让人忍受。他漫不经心地看翻着漫画，忽然壁橱里传来了一些动静，他警觉地拿起了身边的刀。

“幕府今晚上有个重要的宴会，真选组也会参加，迎接丽塔尔的女王的访问。我觉得这是个行动的好机会，银时。我们一起干吧！”随着柜门打开，桂那熟悉的造型出现在银时的面前。

“假发？你先从我家柜子了出来啦，说起来你为什么老喜欢钻到柜子里，真是让人不放心的家伙。”银时抱怨道。

“不是假发，是桂，桂小太郎！”桂一本正经地否认着，“真选组抓了她们悄悄潜入的人，据我的密探说，女王会交出私自做这件事的人以表达诚意，然后向幕府再次提出建立妓院的事。银时，难道我们要袖手旁观吗？”

银时已经嗅到了危险的气味，但是……  
“但是有人已经警告过我了，让我不要插手。”

桂看出了他的犹豫，接着说道：“今晚的聚会虽然说是迎接女王，却可能发生意外的状况。”

“诶？”  
“真选组的人并不知道丽塔尔星人会散毒的事情。”  
“你的意思是.......！！”

桂依然向以前一样自说自话地讲完，趁银时沉思的时候不知道什么离开了房间。太阳渐渐西沉，即将迎来的黑暗和平时没有什么不同，然而萦绕在心头的不安却来得不同寻常，银时拿起手边的洞爷湖，推开了房门。

====================================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P4

“大家都换上新做的制服，今晚上将军阁下邀请我们参加丽塔尔女王的欢迎仪式，绝对不能丢了江户警察的脸。“

晚上6点，近藤勋把要参会的十几个人召集在一起开了一个简短的会，每个人都领到了一套崭新的制服，大家却没有表现出任何期待的表情，甚至有些意外。

“老大，幕府发来的邀请函：‘为了保证女王的安全，地球接待官员除将军阁下及护卫，其他人员一律不准携带武器。’是什么意思？“冲田首先提出疑问。  
“这......这个是我们在进入会场的时候，需要把刀交给专人管理。“近藤回答的口气显得底气不足。

土方十四郎生气地说：“这是什么鬼要求！要武士放下手里刀，还不如叫他去死！”

近藤叹了口气，缓缓地说：“虽然对方的要求是很过分，但将军那边已经答应了。不过，咱们警察部也要保护将军的安全，松平老爹会在会场里藏一些武器，也会安排一些不穿制服的人冒充官员做护卫。请大家注意兰花图案，有兰花图案的地方都藏有武器，大家记住了吗？”

“了解！”众人齐声应道。  
接待女王的地点设在江户大剧院，方圆500米全部戒严了。除了便衣，管家、佣人和会场的布置人员，闲杂人等一律不准入内。还有一小时女王的飞船就要驾临，近藤勋一行人早已来到会场。

“十四，总悟，你们两个等会儿只管注意女王身边护卫的动向就可以了，场面上的话我和松平老爹去说。井上、武田你们两个带着其他人时刻注意将军阁下的安全。永仓、杉原注意留心来宾里面是否有可疑的人，不管出了任何状况，都不要忘了自己的职责。明白了吗？”

大家点了点头，表示同意近藤的安排。  
丽塔尔女王，果然风姿绰约，仪态非凡。她在侍女的搀扶下缓缓走进会场的时候，吸引了所有人的目光：女王一头银白色的头发做了一个很独特的发型，并带着金色王冠，王冠上的红宝石非常夺目。深蓝色的礼服勾勒出她曼妙的身材，她的眼睛是绿色的，向大家投射去慈祥温柔的目光。戴着面纱也能看出她是个绝世美女，纤细的手带着黑色的丝绒长手套。随着女王的进入，一股怡人的花香也翩然而至，对于她的到来，每个人都显得格外欢欣。

“真是个大美人啊......”总悟喃喃自语道。  
“是啊.......”土方也附和道，看到总悟用奇怪的眼神看着他，他有些不好意思地说：“她确实很好看，我又没别的意思，你看着我干什么！”

待女王登上演讲台，松平发表了开场白：“......让我们以热烈的掌声欢迎丽塔尔星女王陛下的到来......下面请将军阁下讲话！”会场立即爆发出响应的鼓掌声。

“丽塔尔星美丽女王的驾临，让江户熠熠生辉。为了促进两星之间的经济贸易发展，我们提出了以下贸易开放政策，宣读完后，有疑问的可以当场提问......”将军的声音铿锵有力地在会场上空回荡着。

土方十四郎对冗长的演讲没有兴趣，他的视线盯着女王身边的人：只带了两个侍女进来，而且都没带武器，女仆一样的打扮与其说.....是护卫，更像是婢女。“有些奇怪啊......”土方说道：“总悟，你看那两个人不像是护卫啊。”

“这样可能代表着人家的诚意，我觉得那个女王看起来并不像是那么坏啊......”总悟答道。

大约过了二十分钟，将军的讲话 结束了，众人报以掌声，忽然人群中有个声音交的特别响亮：“女王陛下万岁，万岁！”土方循声望去，顿时惊呆了：近藤勋双手举过头卖力地边鼓掌边欢呼，藤原则一脸花痴地陪他鼓掌。

“老大.....他在干什么啊！见到美女就控制不住了吗？“土方啧了一下，隔着七八米的地方都替他感到害臊，正要走过去却被总悟拉住了。

“土方先生，你忘了咱们的任务了吗？”总悟看着他道。这时候，土方发现台上的女王似乎在注视着他，他只好作罢继续保持警惕状态。

不一会儿，几个服务人员推着香槟塔进来了。大概是为了表示会晤的顺利进行，在场的各位要共同举杯庆祝。会场的气氛异常的和谐，和会议刚开始的紧张沉闷不同，此时每个人都笑脸如花，除了土方。

“这到底.......总悟！“令土方吃惊的是，总悟竟然主动替他端来香槟，笑盈盈地和要他碰杯。这个小恶魔，平时都是钻一切空子整我，特别是他笑的时候。今天大家这是怎么了........

啊！刚才和女王对上视线了，那种并不像看起来那么友好的视线，似乎有种勾魂夺魄的魔力。土方心头的疑云越来越重：“总悟，咱们不能喝酒的！”

“喝一杯不会怎么样的！今天是和天人讲和的好日子嘛！土方先生，干杯！“总悟的表情有些奇怪，抖S的眼神好像缺少了某样重要的东西。

土方看大家都喝了，打算抿一小口意思一下，忽然手腕被推着香槟塔的服务生抓住了。

“你干什么？！——”  
“放开！”土方见他没有松手，呵斥道。那个带着口罩和大高帽子的服务员，抬起头来看着他的时候，土方惊得一句话都说不出来。

================================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P5

没错，那赤色的瞳孔和露在帽檐外面的银发，是坂田银时。

“这个香槟，你不能喝！”银时压低声音说道，“去那边的2号通道等我，快！”

正想阻止总悟喝香槟的土方，发现他手里的酒杯已经空了，容不得他在犹豫什么，银时凌厉的目光让他意识到问题的严重性。于是他开始望着台上傻笑着，直到盯着他的女王转移视线，他才以散乱的脚步像2号通道移动过去。

几分钟后过后，银时推开安全门进来了。土方有一肚子话要问他，但银时一把抱着他：“太好了，我还以为来不及.....”

“喂......坂田，你放开我先！”土方被他搞得有些发晕，连扯带拽地推开他，“你怎么会在这儿！你到底是要干什么？“

“ 丽塔尔星球的人汗腺有毒，他们散发出来的气味会让男人们发晕发狂，然后.....那样，她们怀孕生子。”银时简单扼要地说。

“哈？你是说......他们都已经中毒了吗？怪不得....."土方的脸色变得发青，无不担心地望着会场方向，”那老大他们——！”

“香槟里有解药。这个你不用担心。现在有件事你们真选组要去做，去和女王和两个女仆碰杯，等会儿会有人接应你们。“

“你到底在说什么啊？”  
“上面那个女人有很厉害的蜂毒，等会接应的人会知道怎么做，你们只要上去和她碰杯就可以了。”

“你们？坂田，你还带了人一起来，你带谁来的？”土方越听越乱，连珠炮地问道。

“这个你不用管，以后我会慢慢说给你听的，立刻去办吧！那个药剂10分钟过后就会把毒全解掉，一旦被发现大家被解了毒，那女人释放蜂毒外面的人就会开始进攻，大家一起完蛋！” 银时着急地催促道。

“你等等！”土方忽然想起了很重要的事，他瞪着银时：“既然是解药，你为什么不让我喝？”

银时愣了一下，但情况紧急容不得再耽误将他推向门边：“这个事情我回头跟你解释！先办眼前的事情要紧啊！”

土方十四郎和冲田总悟走到近藤勋身边，提醒他该先与台上的女王碰杯，此时的近藤已经晕乎乎有些忘乎所以了，听说要去给最美丽的女王敬酒，顿时乐开了花。

”女王陛下向来不喝酒的。“刚刚走到女王身旁，左边的女仆就坐过来制止了。  
“红蝶，今天我们是客人，要讲礼貌哦。”女王看着他们三人温柔地笑了笑，”真是不好意思。这位是......土方先生吧！久仰大名。”

土方愣了一下，尴尬地笑了笑：“不敢当.....“女王的眼睛总是从他的脸上掠过，让他很不自在。

“让陛下久等了。”一个声音很好听的服务员推着餐车走了过来。上面放着一壶蜜茶，和几只高脚杯子，白色桌布上的兰花图案甚是好看。他端起壶斟满之后，非常优雅地给女王递了过去：“陛下，将军阁下早已想到女王可能不饮酒，所以让我们准备了上好的蜜茶，请品尝。”

女王看起来很喜欢那橙黄的色泽和溢出来的香气，满意接过了酒杯：“红蝶，青蝶，你们也来尝尝吧！看起来很不错的。”

“您来地球真是我们的荣幸，来我们干杯吧！”近藤勋的脸红彤彤的，眼睛直放光。

六个人一饮而尽之后，土方才注意看了这个服务员，虽然带着帽子和口罩，那清秀的眉眼总有种似曾相识的的感觉，一时间竟想不起来。几分钟后过来，大厅里的人纷纷呕吐起来，整个宴会厅弥漫着恶臭。

“啊！啊！——呀！”突然，台上的女王倒在地上翻滚起来，青蝶和红蝶还没靠近女王陛下，就浑身刺痛难忍地躺倒在地上。台上将军的护卫立刻拔刀进入防御状态，松平扶着刚刚吐完的将军，让护卫保护者往会场外面走去。

近藤勋几乎将胆都吐出来了，刚缓过来就看见台上一个巨大的怪物：头上有两个触角，眼睛似铜铃那么大，嘴巴又长又尖，脖颈处黄色毛绒一圈，它的身体已经变得圆滚滚的，原来修长的腿变成了一根近1米的蜂针她发出嗡嗡的怒吼声：“你们这些蠢货，竟然敢暗算我，我不能放过你们！我要把地球改造成蜂巢！”她身边的女仆褪去人形竟然是两只黑蜂！

蜂王和黑蜂开始像众人射出几乎看不见的针刺，有些人被针刺到立刻面色青紫浑身疼痛难忍，随后就倒地不起。

“大家开始战斗！”松平一声令下，真选组的人从餐车的地下抽出战刀，大家争相找遮蔽物朝朝女王蜂冲了过去。但是许多人还是惧怕这巨型的女王蜂。人群中忽然有个侍者的人模样高喊：“不用怕，只要不被蜂针刺到就没事！”

总悟循声望去，那个人推着手推车已经到他身边了：“你的专用炮，去对着你该对准的地方吧！”

“万事——”话没说完，银时就把火箭炮塞到他的怀里连声催促道，“快上啊！你不快点把蜂王杀掉的话，一会儿工蜂就会进来，到时候咱们所有人都得死！”

============================================================ =

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P6

轰隆隆——！！

外面的军队也开始对飞船上的随从发动了炮火攻击，工蜂黑压压地一片飞向会场，外面只好用汽油弹焚烧，一时间外面惨叫声不绝于耳，而会场里面更是烟尘瓦片乱飞，经过20多分钟的战斗，女王蜂及她的仆人没有了声响。银时捂着嘴朝会场中间走过去，土方发现地上的到处是一摊一摊橙黄橙黄粘稠物，散发着甜腻的气味，他脑海里忍不住浮想联翩。银时拍了拍他：“别看了，这不是蛋黄酱。是女王蜂肚子里的卵。”

“喂！你说什么！我可没有说那是蛋黄酱！你给我等一下！—— “土方被戳中了心思，有些恼羞成怒，但是会场里各种气味混合，银时的胃已经到极限了，几乎要吐出来，他赶紧向外面快步走去。

“土方，你还在这里磨叽什么？我已在安放了炸弹，这里马上就要夷为平地了。！“背后传来的声音正是刚才送来蜜茶的人。

“你是......！！“土方脑海里已经找到了这个声音的主人，他握紧手里的刀，气急败坏地在烟尘中四下寻找着。

“桂小太郎，你给我站住！” 当他提着刀追过去的时候，桂小太郎已经逃走了。

真正处理完女王蜂事件，是3天以后了。大家都中过蜂王的毒，虽然服了解药，为了保险，今天全部去医院体检了，除了土方十四郎。他没有吃解药，也没有中毒的迹象，所以今天又是他留守了。

他坐在院子里，看着秋日的阳光，满脑子都是问题。烦死了！——他猛地站起来，脱掉制服，像往日一样赤裸着上身拿起青云剑挥舞着。

“哈！哈！”土方这样一练就是2个小时，直到精疲力尽才停下来。汗水从每个毛孔冒出来，在他的耳后、胸口、后背形成各种纹路。站在太阳底下，他做着舒展肌肉的动作，土方很满意的看着自己肩膀上的肌肉，和紧实的腰腹。

“你的肌肉很紧嘛！”  
记忆深处忽然出来的声音，让土方产生了像耳鸣一样的感受，他紧紧地捂着耳朵低下头：为什么我非要想起来呢！土方泄气地掏出烟，郁闷地吐着烟圈。

虽然女王蜂事件里还有疑点没弄清楚，比如说，为什么偏偏他没有中毒？比如说，银时和桂太郎是怎么得到解药的，但是......还是不要再去和他有什么牵扯了吧！这样对大家比较好。

这时候，有人从地牢的方向跑过来了，是吉村君。  
“副长，不好了不好了！”  
“干什么！慌慌张张地。”  
“那个池田尤佳子，生、生....生孩子了！”

“哈？怎、怎么可能？”  
土方觉得简直难以理解，抓到她10天的时间。这两天还没顾得上处理她的问题，怎、怎么就生了....?!他忽然想起上次去地牢见她的时候，池田曾经说过：我们丽塔尔星人从怀孕到生产都很快的哦。

“副长，是真的！生了个女儿.......”吉村结结巴巴地说，“我们现在该怎么办？”

土方十四郎觉得头嗡嗡作响，几乎听不到对方说话，他愣了一下说：去找医生，快去！另外，孩子的用品去买点回来。”

吉村连忙又问道：“婴儿都要用什么啊！”  
“我哪儿知道！总之是奶粉尿布什么的吧！快去！”

土方手忙脚乱地给近藤打电话汇报完孩子的事情之后，心底一阵一阵翻涌着，就像是暴风雨即将来临一般。该进去看看吗？——土方走到地牢大门口，实在迈不开脚步。

孩子，是坂田银时的.....吧？  
土方艰难地咽了下口水，坐在树下又点了支香烟，脱力地叹了口气。  
等大家回来之后，立刻安排人去牢房查看池田的情况。近藤则忙着给将军府打报告，和松平老爹通电商量解决的办法。

土方十四郎坐在廊前，呆坐了好几个小时，看着大家忙活着，有几个人竟然开心地闲聊着孩子如何可爱，如何娇嫩。他拉着脸，漠然的看着庭院，似乎这一切都和他无关。午饭也只是随便应付了几口，好几次近藤跟他说话，都走神的没有听到。

“土方，你去看过那孩子了吗？”总悟试探地问道。  
“没有，我对孩子什么的不感兴趣。”  
“还得去查一查这孩子的父亲是谁。”总悟褐红色的眼睛掠过一道寒光：“乱搞男女关系的人，就应该利落地砍到那东西。”

总悟.....总是能想到很可怕的解决办法呢！土方十四郎干笑了两声：“但是我们现在不还是没有头绪吗？”

“这种外星物种，总局那边大概会一律斩杀呢！"总悟继续说：“就是这个孩子......”他一双眼睛一直盯着土方的脸，但土方除了耳根微微泛红之外，没有接他的任何言语。

“我出去一趟。”总悟摸了摸手边的刀。  
“喂！你干嘛去？”土方快步追上他，并拦在他的面前。“没有证据的情况下，你不要乱来！”

“我只是出去透透气。你一副快要死了样子，我可受不了。”  
“什么？！你说谁快死了！！”

“告辞。”总悟一脸嫌弃地看了看土方，然后径直朝大门走去。

=============================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P7

坂田银时双手抱拳端坐在沙发前，而桂太郎以更严肃的姿态坐在对面。两个的目光对抗着，已经讨论了两个小时了，然而谁也不肯退让。

“假发，关于是怎么知道女王蜂的事情，你是怎么知道得那么详细。你什么都不讲，还想拉我入伙，哼！把别人当笨蛋吗！”银时翻着白眼不屑地说道。

“请叫我桂，或小太郎。”对面的人缓缓地说，“是不是我告诉你了，你就肯和我一起战斗呢！银时，难道你忘了我们曾一起浴血奋战——”

“不要翻旧账！我现在只想安安稳稳过日子而已。喂，你是不是勾引了女王蜂的人，才知道那么多的。”

“竟然说.....勾引！”桂的脸上一热，目光移向别处，“我只是用了一些非正常手段而已。不管怎么说，这次的危机总算是化解了。你也知道我并非是为一己私怨而战斗了吧！所以，再考虑一下吧！”

“假发！不要再说了.......”  
银时的眼神暗淡下来，他左右扭转着脖子：“话说你不要没事就跑到这里来，我这里是营业场所，你总是潜伏到我这里，会把警察吸引过来。“

“哗啦啦——”和室的门突然被拉开了，一个穿着警察制服的浅棕发少年慢慢地走了进来。“打扰了。”

“不讲礼貌的小子，是警察也要讲规矩的吧！”银时站起身来，挡在他的面前，阻止他继续向前。

冲田总悟并没有理会银时的态度，他将视线直接投在了桂太郎的身上。虽然一直都被真选组追赶，但是这次桂却并不惊慌。

总悟冷笑了一声：“老板，为什么桂太郎会在你家里还能悠闲地喝茶？你还敢说和攘夷志士没有关系吗？”

“一起上了战场才是战友，能在我家里喝茶的是朋友。你有兴趣的话也可以喝一杯。” 从这小子身上感受到一股很邪的气场，银时的手警觉地放在洞爷湖上。

但冲田却不像是专门来抓桂的。

“我是来找你的。老板。”冲田看着银时的时候，酒红色的眼睛不带任何感情色彩，这反倒让银时心里很没底。“我数到十，桂太郎，如果你能顺利离开，我绝不追你。一，二、三.......。“只见他一边数数，一边将腰间的刀慢慢地拔出来。银时紧张地看着桂，示意他快点走。冲田总悟是出了名的暴力警察，如果真要打起来，绝对没那么容易收场的。

数到八的时候，桂猛地拉开窗户跳了出去，“银时，后会有期——”声音由近及远随着他落地而消失。总悟瞥了一眼沙发，将刀收好后淡淡地说：“碍事的人已经走了，老板，能不能坐下说话呢？”

“我什么时候又被你们警察盯上了，一个个的都跑到我这里来。”银时不耐烦地掏起了耳朵，“那么，你找我是什么事？我可不记得和你有什么好说的。”

“池田尤佳子，生了个女儿。“  
“哦。”

“你这是什么态度？”总悟冷冷地看着银时。  
“我该是什么态度？！”  
银时顶了回去，但很快反应过来了，”呵呵，莫不是你们想让我来领养吧！抱歉，我现在养自己都很勉强了。“

“领养？还真敢说呢，对自己的亲生骨肉能说出这么绝情的话，哼！你跟那些攘夷志士一样，没有活着的意义。”总悟瞪着他，握着刀柄的手微微在用力。

“哈？！亲生？！喂！我根本没有碰过她，怎么就是我的亲生骨肉！”银时又好气又好笑的叫道，”你们要是不相信可以去问那女人，再说本来就是中了她的毒才跟她约会的，还有，为什么我非要受你的盘问啊！“

“诶？”总悟眨了眨眼睛，又确认了一边：“你敢发誓没有碰她吗？”

“如果我碰了她，就保佑我这辈子都吃不到甜食！！”银时一本正经地说。

“嘁！”总悟对他发这种不着调的誓言不屑一顾，望着窗外自言自语道：“唉，既然是这样，那个笨蛋烦恼得都快死了，到底是为什么啊......”

“谁.....快死了？”银时听得越来越糊涂了。

总悟叹了口气说：“真选组里的那个笨蛋以为是你的孩子，整天一副死人脸，话说你都干了些什么啊？”

“是吗？.......”银时声音放低了下来，“他找我说过了，让我把我们的事情忘了。”

"哼！你真是个不折不扣的魂淡啊，他为什么会说这种话，你难道看不出来吗？“总悟盯着银时，冷冷地说：“你现在能和女人约会，将来会和女人结婚也说不定。与其以后大家痛苦，这种狠下心肠的话不如由他来说。”

“那是我中毒了才——“

“那女王蜂的事结束了，你找他谈过吗？如今他可是以为那女人连孩子都给你生了呢！”总悟焦躁地抓抓了耳朵，小声嘟囔着：“唉.......为什么我要做这种事，让这两个笨蛋烦恼致死不好吗？”

银时表情越来越难看了，他有些地沮丧地说：”其实，我觉得他本来也不愿意的，那天、那天兴许都是因为喝了酒吧.......“

“别开玩笑了！”总悟打断他，“你觉得我们的鬼副长会是那种喝醉了酒跟能男人睡的人吗？一个男人需要多少勇气才能和男人上床，这些你都考虑过吗？一个人擅自在那里胡乱猜测别人的想法，哼！“

========================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P8

银时呆呆看着总悟呵斥他，一个不留神，总悟的刀已经架在他的脖子上了：“我说过的吧！你要是敢做什么 不得了的事情，我饶不了你。”他沉默了一会儿，轻轻地将总悟的刀拂开，发出低沉的声音。

“我知道该怎么做了。”银时拿起身边的洞爷湖站了起来。

“哎呀！”忽然从门口飞过来一只花瓶，正好砸在总悟的头上，眼前一片金星直冒，勉强睁开左眼才看清砸他的那人。

“你这个死S竟然还敢找上门来呢！银酱，人家都用剑指着你的脖子了，你在等着别人砍你的脑袋吗？”

原来进来的人是神乐，旁边那只巨大的狗正发出警告的呜咽声。神乐刚刚遛狗回来，在楼梯间就听见冲田总悟的声音， 想起上次的打架的惨状，不由火从心头起。

总悟揉了揉脑袋，疼得皱起了眉头：“呵呵，原来是你啊，手下败将而已！抱歉啊，我今天并不是来找你的。”

“但是我不能当做没看见你！”神乐捏着拳头，怒气冲天地瞪着总悟。

“你们两个出去打吧！我这房子太小了，容不下两个熊孩子闹事儿！神乐记得锁门。“银时没心情理会他们到底是有多大的仇，现在他有件必须要做的事情。

到底是谁不够坦率呢？说不定是自己呢！银时望着即将落山的夕阳，叹了口气。

“孩子.....怎么样了？”土方十四郎在房间里写字，而近藤勋则坐在他身旁，絮絮叨叨地说着警察局里面关于肃清丽塔尔星人的文件内容，和心不在焉的土方商量着。一直到晚饭过后，他都没有去过地牢，却还是忍不住问了一句。

“已经送去医院了，有专门的人看管着。幕府有专门关押的这些外星人的地方，只要送她们出了真选组的门，就不属于我们管辖了。”近藤勋答道。

“孩子的.....父亲，都不用问一下吗？”

“还是不要见的好。见过就许多牵挂，而且.....毕竟是异族，丽塔尔星的人寿命比较短的。”近藤勋感慨地说：“真没想到丽塔尔星的人竟然和地球的蜜蜂属性是差不多的，今天研究所传来了调查资料，要看看吗？”说着就把一个文件袋递给了土方。

一叠几十页的报告包括了基因图谱，血检报告，攻击力，智力、判断力评估等等各方面的内容，土方有些好奇这个种群，谁知道越看表情越难看：“工蜂没有生育能力却有的超强的战斗力，而母蜂则主要负责收集和传播基因，然后再生育母蜂生产食物，女王蜂负责生育工蜂，工蜂负责保卫女王蜂和母蜂，寿命最长10年，母蜂寿命8年，女王蜂200年！！什么鬼！经分析，此次捕获的女王蜂已有170岁.......”

“是啊，没想到那么老的女王还是那么妖艳。”近藤勋觉得非常不可思议。

咦，还有活捉的工蜂的口供？土方从榻榻米上捡起，单独两页纸从袋子里掉出来：7月15日的一次袭击医院的行动，那不正好是袭击我的那次吗？土方心头一惊，对这份口供立刻提起了兴趣。

“我应女王之命，安排杀手前去劫持真选组副长土方十四郎。”  
“为什么要挟持他，在之前城东仓库的事件里你们不是要对真选组成员痛下杀手吗？”  
“呃.....因为女王很中意他，觉得他的基因是能够提升工蜂战斗力和寿命的，所以，所以......”

“怎么提升？”  
“就是.....就是通过交、交配，我们女王每次可以接受大量的精子，一次可以生产几百个工蜂，工蜂从受精卵到成人，只需要10个月.......”

土方忽然觉得心里好恶心，那个老妖精竟然想利用自己生孩子，而且一想起来在现场看到的那一地黄澄澄的是受精卵，胃里面翻涌的厉害。他实在看不下去了，顺手把文件袋塞回给近藤勋。

“不看了吗？后面关于丽塔尔星人的事情介绍的很详细，我觉得你会感兴趣。”近藤勋神秘地笑了笑。

“不必了，这个种族的事情我不需要再知道了，女王蜂不是已经被杀了嘛！”土方将宣纸收好，点起了香烟。“那明天开始就派人去查，看看还有没有书漏掉的。这个种群很危险啊......”

“滴滴滴——！”坐垫边上的手机发出接受短息的声响，土方瞥了一眼挂钟，已经夜里10点了，这个时间一般没有人会再打扰别人了吧。土方一边揣测着一边查看着手机，没想到内容却惊得他嘴里的烟差点掉落。

10半前务必到福山饭店501房间。  
逾期不到，后果自负。  
坂田银时

“怎么了？你的脸色好难看。”近藤勋担心地问道。  
只有半小时！那个饭店离屯所可是相当的远啊！“老大，有点急事，我必须出去一趟！”土方十四郎翻身起来，冲进寝室飞快地换上常服，抄起地上的青鬼刀就往外跑去。

一路狂奔搞得土方气喘吁吁，但是他却不敢停下来。那封短信和往日轻佻的态度截然不同，他从命令的语气中容不得土方任何拒绝，甚至带着警告的意思。那见面的地点，竟然是饭店......他该不会是又要——，土方不敢往下想了。

脑海里闪过各种各样的念头但又一一地否定掉，忽然他想到了一个可能性：总悟。总悟中午出门，直到刚才也没有回到屯所，不会......吧？

====================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P9

土方前前后后地思考了一遍，总悟一定是察觉到了什么，然后去找坂田？这两个人说不定打起来了吧？这个原因很荒谬，却是最合理的解释，想到这里土方不由地加快了脚步。

就像百米冲刺一样跑进酒店，乘电梯到五楼，在走廊里慌忙寻找着坂田约见门牌号。终于看到了走廊尽头的501室，门是虚掩的。他调整了一下急促的呼吸，轻手轻脚地拔出了腰间的刀。

“总悟！总悟！”土方十四郎此刻头脑一片空白，猛地踹开门冲了进去。

空气似乎停止了流动，安静地让人害怕。

“真是过分的男人啊.......”  
房间只开了台灯，只有坂田银时一个人坐在旁边的小桌上自斟自饮着，空气中满是酒气，再看他那松散的眼神，显然已经醉了。看到土方来了，他抱怨道：“一见面就叫别的男人的名字.....你、真过分诶。”

“坂田，你是在耍我吗？“土方觉得自己被愚弄了，他狠狠地瞪着银时，举起了手里的刀。

银时慢慢地走过去，一双赤瞳此刻如同染了血一样，和土方对视着似乎想要把他看透。然而那表情却温柔的可怕，土方想要挥动手里的刀阻止他的靠近，整个人却如同僵住了一样无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着他越走越近。

“十四......”那人忽然呻吟般地轻声唤着土方的名字，毫不费力地动摇了他的愤怒。  
“我还没有允许你叫我的名字。”

“十四，你听我说。池田生的孩子跟我没有关系。”银时打了个酒嗝，无比认真地看着土方，一字一顿地解释道。

“但是你说的这些事和我也没有关系吧！”土方装作毫不在意地说，他可不想让银时看穿他那别扭的心情。

银时将手覆在那握刀的右手，爱怜的抚摸着：“让你这么烦恼，真是对不起啊！”

“谁烦恼了！少胡说八道——！”  
听着银时有一句没一句地说话，刀不知道什么时候被他拿在手里端详了：“刀，好用吗？”

“你到底想说什么........，把我叫到这种地方。”土方忽然觉得喉咙好干。

银时把刀插回鞘里，小心地放在床边。措不及防地抱住土方，脸在他那满是汗水的脖颈处蹭了蹭：“你的味道，真好闻。”

“放开我！我刚才跑了一身汗，热得要命！”土方试着挣扎了几下，银时却将重量都压在他的肩头。

“十四......”含糊不清地在土方的耳边呢喃着，“我想要你，可以吗.....”

小桌边的有两个空瓶子，土方认得那包装，全是高度的烈酒。酒劲儿上头，银时显然已经醉了，他那热气腾腾地呼吸，大胆直白的话语和环在自己背上的来回摩裟的手，无不是在撩拨着土方的心。

“你喝醉了，快放开我！”  
"十四......“银时看着那红红的耳尖，忍不住轻轻的舔抵了一下，怀里的颤抖着急忙躲闪。忽然银时伏在他的耳朵边迷迷糊糊地说着：“不喝醉，这样的话我又怎么能说出口.......十四。”

啊......原来是这样。  
土方忽然笑了一声，他这一笑却让银时脸上挂不住了，他用手板着土方的脸，大声问道：“魂淡！你在笑什么？”

土方没有说话，依然意味不明地看着银时。

“说、说你到底在笑、笑什么？再不说话，我可就不客气了！”银时脸色一沉，盯着那藏蓝色的瞳孔慢慢地凑过去。

浓浓的酒气从对方的舌尖传来了过来，一个缠绵地贪得无厌的吻让土方招架不住，他在晕眩的边缘费了不少劲儿才推开银时。“我.....我不是跟你说过，让你忘了——！”

“阿银我虽然记性不太好，但是重要的事情不管过去多少年我都会记得。”银时傻笑了一声：“如果你那么容易就忘记了，那我就让你再想起来好了！”话音尚未落地，土方已经被他猛地推倒在床上了。

“喂！唔——”银时不想听他在啰嗦，干脆用唇堵住他的嘴，迫不及待地探入衣内碰触他的身体。他的手似乎带着燎原之火，所到之处将土方的理智烧成灰烬。不一会，土方外套及衬衣的的扣子全别解开了，银时一边不厌其烦地去挑逗他的乳尖，一边用大腿抵住腿间磨擦着，忽然他抬起头，饶有兴趣地看着土方咬着嘴唇忍耐的表情，却迟迟不进行下一步。

“坂田......？”土方焦躁的叫着他的名字，脸色泛着情潮汹涌的红晕。

银时的脑袋在那胸膛又留下了一片片吻痕，他满意地看着又红又肿的乳首，隔着裤子揉弄着鼓胀起来的下体：“要我帮你脱？还是你自己脱？"

“滚开！”土方将银时推到一边，站起来两三下便脱得只剩下内裤了。上次在黑暗中只觉得他身体的手感很好，次日觉得尴尬也没能仔细看看。而这次，台灯的橙色光线映在他线条优美的身体。不可否认，土方是个美男子，身材好得没话说，毕竟是长期在警察部训练着的。银时舔了下嘴唇，移不开视线。

“男人的身体有什么好看的，和你的不一样吗？“土方嘲笑道。

=======================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P10

“当然不一样！”银时一把将他拉到怀里，不耐烦地把土方紧绷在内裤里的东西解放出来。

“啊！”突然感觉到凉意的土方，还是短促的出声了。银时的酒醉令呼吸急促，浑身就像烙铁一样滚烫，男人在这个时候应该猴急释放，但他却比上次更加细致耐心的爱抚着土方。银时霸道地用唇舌刺激着下腹坚硬的部分，手指耐心的探索着后穴，男性特有的体味和荷尔蒙的气味令他头脑一片空白，此刻只想取悦这个男人。

“坂田.....好了....喂.....”,与那双赤瞳视线碰上的那一瞬，土方射了。

“咳咳！喂！.....”银时尴尬地摸索着纸巾，朝他嚷着：“突然给我来一次颜射，你故意的吗？”

土方喘着粗气，红着脸说：“对、对不起啊.....但是你总是......”

银时重新伏在他的身上，在那满是汗水的胸口吻了一下，沙哑着嗓子说：“我……可....不想再弄伤你了。”

啊......原来是这样。  
当感受到银时的力量和热度时候，土方轻轻地环住了银时的背。

“十四......”银时那是瞬间在心里迸发出多少惊喜，他稍愣了一下，然后更加用力的挺进，撞击在那带给土方晕眩快感的所在。然而——

“坂田你、你这个混蛋！慢、慢一点！唔！”银时因为自己刚刚一点点的表示就失控了，而他的身体几乎承受不住这么猛烈的进攻。脱力的他语不成句，一张嘴便会发出羞耻的声音，土方知道再也无法反抗，只好听之任之了。

“十四我喜欢你。”在两人达到高潮的那一瞬间，银时呓语般地说道。

“你....说什么.....”  
“.....能叫我银时吗？“  
“银.....时.....”

土方瘫软无力地剧烈喘息着，银时伏在他胸口上，大概已经睡着了。他看着那毛茸茸的卷发：呵，那种话，要清醒的时候说给我听才能算数吧！

“你醒了？”  
天色刚蒙蒙亮，土方已经起身穿好衣服了，在小桌前坐着抽烟。银时坐在床上，觉得像在做梦一样，惺忪的睡颜努力看着暗处的土方：“你干嘛这么早起来？”

“我得回去，近藤老大搞不好在我门前转悠一晚上了。 昨天我把手机关掉了，恐怕他会着急。”土方吐了一口烟。  
“你......身体，没事吧？”银时对自己的行为还是有自觉的，有了第一次的教训就不能不担心。

土方有些尴尬地说：“没、没事，就是腰上没劲儿，回去休息一下就好了。”

“呐.....十四。”  
“咳咳！我还没允许你叫我十四呢！”土方被烟呛了一口，猛地咳嗽起来，“对了，我还有事要问你呢。”

“什么事？”  
“就是上次宴会的时候，你为什么不让我喝解药？”  
“你没中毒啊，喝了那个解药会发狂的！”银时解释道。

“哦....可是，为什么只有我没有中毒呢？”

“啊......还在意那件事啊，没中毒不好吗？又不是什么好事......你可能带有抗体吧！”银时打着哈欠答道。

“总觉得哪里不对劲，怪怪的。你不要卖关子，快点说。”土方慢慢从阴影中走了过来，坐到床边。

“我也说不清楚，警察局不是找研究院出了报告吗？关于这种毒的成分及免疫报告，你没有看吗？我.....以为你看了呢，呵呵！”银时干笑了两声。

“那我等儿会回去看看。我、我先回去了。”土方表面上看起来无所谓，然而不敢看银时眼睛的动作却泄露了这个秘密。

“喂！”银时见他起身要走，伸手拉住了他的手腕，“我.....我以后能去找你吗？”说着在那手背上轻轻地蹭了一下。

在哪里学来的恶心动作！土方忙不迭地把手抽了回来：“如果有案子的话，可以。私人的话......以后再说。”

“那就是，有以后的意思吗？”  
土方没有回答他，在门口停了一下才后推门出去了。

银时情不自禁地笑了，其实并不清楚自己在高兴什么，睡过两次的男人还没能得到叫他名字的权利呢！然而还是觉得很开心，他倒头再次睡下的时候，看见枕头上有几根黑色头发，被窝里还有土方的气息，那种感觉就像是那人还在身边。笑着，很快又进入梦乡了。

=====================================================

第三节 告白的方式因人而异 P11

近藤勋面色很难看，眼下乌青证明了昨夜他没有睡好。对面坐的是土方十四郎和冲田总悟，三个人面面相觑。

“十四，总悟，虽然咱们三人的交情不一样，但是如今大家都是警察了，总是无组织无纪律的影响不好吧！”近藤的视线在两人的脸上来回扫动着。“十四，昨天你走的匆忙没有问清楚，你说出去干什么了？为什么，给你打电话关机，你不知道我们会担心你吗？”

“诶？要我先说吗？”土方紧张地咽了下口水，“昨天是接到一个老友的短信，他家女儿被绑架了，害怕报了警绑匪撕票，所以只叫我去商量。手机.....确实是没有电了。”

“那家的女儿找回来了吗？”

“救回来了，已经没事了。”土方真是一辈子也撒不了几个谎，腋下已然汗津津的。

“十四，这个给你。”近藤勋听他说完，忽然从旁边的柜子里抽了个垫子递给土方 ，搞得土方一头雾水。近藤继续说道：“总悟，上次我就想说你了，你现在是喜欢出去野的年纪，但是也要有个限度，每次都搞得一身破破烂烂的回来，你说你到底去干什么了？”

“被痴女缠住了，就是去打了一架，就……打了一夜”总悟看上去十分疲惫，他低下头态度诚恳地说：“彻夜未归都是我的错，以后我会特别注意的。老大，我真的好累好困，可以先走一步吗？”总悟看了一眼土方，然后起身离开了。

“老大，这个是.....？”土方拿着垫子一脸疑问。  
“地板太硬了，你垫一下吧！”  
“呃.......！！”  
土方语塞了，不知道该怎么接下去。近藤坐在小桌前看电视，昨天拿给土方看的拿给文件袋还在边上放着的，“我、我想再看看那个关于丽塔尔星人的报告。”

“你看吧！怎么突然又有兴趣了？”近藤递给他，笑着问道。

土方没有回答，只是把文件全部倒在地上翻找着银时说的那个“关于丽塔尔星人散发出来的香气成分及免疫报告”——

“......普通母蜂分泌香氛，能刺激异性神经中枢引发性欲，影响周期约为5-7天见效，过程为愉悦、好感，爱慕，触摸，性交五个部分。女王蜂分泌香氛，能在一定范围内影响所有雄性，诱导其与母蜂交配，周期为一小时......关于对于香氛的免疫，14岁以下睾酮素水平不到的人群，性取向受到其他雄性影响的人群，和雄性发生过性行为的人群，这三类在丽塔尔星人的脑思维定义是是不符合标准雄性要求的雄性，故这类人群对香氛免疫........“

不符合标准雄性要求的雄性！！！

土方的牙齿咬得咯咯作响，眼睛几乎要喷火了。

“十四，十四？你怎么了？你冷静一下.....！”近藤在旁边叫着已经石化了的土方。

“你、你们都看过这个报告了对、对吗？”土方艰难地咽了下口水。

“ 只要我看过了，我想着咱们两个先看了之后给底下的人传阅一下，加强对外来物种的了解。我还准备组织大家学习呢。”他脸上荡着笑容，和善的笑容。

呵！原来如此，这就是为什么刚才近藤忽然递给我垫子......

呵呵！我鬼副长土方十四郎，竟然被外星人看作是“不符合雄性要求的雄性”......！他脸上露出了狰狞地笑容，然后把这张报告撕得粉碎。

“十四？”近藤愣了一下，依然用和善的笑容看着他，

只见土方抱着脑袋愤怒地发抖，暗暗地嘶吼道：坂田银时，我要杀了你！！

——THE END——


End file.
